All My Life
by BlueMoonFan
Summary: Alex and Bobby had been searching for a love to call their own forever. What happens when they have to pretend they are married to other people for the sake of their partnership? They'd went undercover before, but this was harder than anything before. They had so much to lose, but more to gain. Rated T for now, but may change in the future...
1. Chapter 1

**What if everyone at work thought that Alex and Bobby were married to other people, but they were actually married to each other? When they started the charade they never realized how hard it would be to keep the secret. **

**I own nothing and my bank account will prove it.**

Alex walked down the stairs to her home and laughed at the sight that greeted her. The kitchen looked as though it had been coated with a very fine dusting of flour. Every inch was covered with She coughed to hide her laugh and asked, "Problems?"

Bobby looked over at her from his place in the kitchen and shook his head, "No. I'm good."

If she believed in ghosts, she would have sworn that she was seeing one now. He had flour in his hair as well as what looked to be egg yolk. She looked around the kitchen and wondered what had exploded in the room.

She smiled and asked, "Are you sure?"

Another nod and he told her, "We've got it covered Alex."

She laughed and nodded. Instead of replying to her words, she walked over to the fridge and grabbed the orange juice and grabbed a glass. After pouring herself some, she put the carton back in the fridge.

She took a washcloth and wiped off the chair that sat in front of the breakfast bar. She threw it in the sink and sat down to watch Bobby at work. She heard a small voice say, "Mommy!"

Before she could react, she felt tiny arms wrapping around her legs. She smiled at her little girl and asked, "Are you helping daddy cook breakfast?"

"I am! Daddy said that I needed to let you sleep because the baby's growing and you need your sleep. I didn't wake her up daddy."

Looking at her four year old daughter filled her heart with joy. Evelyn Ray Goren was the apple of her daddy's eye. Just a few years ago she never would have dreamed that she would have a family. Never thought that she would have children. She never counted on falling in love with her partner. She hadn't been looking for it. In fact, she had tried to deny her feelings for him. Tried to convince herself that she wasn't feeling what she was feeling.

Her daughter was the perfect blend of them both. She looked just like her father, but she had inherited her mom's red hair. She had her mom's fiery spirit. On her first day of pre kindergarten she had gotten a call from the school and was told that they needed to come to a parent teacher conference. Six months later, they were called into the school at least once a month.

They hadn't planned on having another baby. They had made the decision to stop with one. However, they had found out three months ago that they were having another baby. She'd gotten the news one snowy morning. After nearly a week of getting sick with what she thought was the flu,she went to her doctor's office. An hour later she was sitting behind the steering wheel of her car and had tears running down her face. Yes, she loved her daughter. She knew that Bobby loved her also. She had been afraid that he would be angry with her for getting pregnant again.

She drove home slowly that day. She was glad that it was her day off. She wasn't sure that she would be able to keep the tears at bay.

She closed the door and climbed into bed and closed her eyes. She pulled the cover up over her eyes and tried to sleep. Sleep wouldn't come however. She stared into the darkness of her room and thought back to the day that she realized she was in love with her partner. The day that she realized that she couldn't live without him. The day that they realized that they could live without each other.

_The fateful day came after he had been suspended and she had walked out of the precinct. It was that day that she realized that he meant more to her than any job ever could. She had sensed that he had feelings for her also. She needed to confront him and find out if her thoughts were true._

_She had shown up at his house and knocked on the door. It had taken him a few minutes to come to the door. When he did, she was shocked at his appearance. Even though it had only been a few hours since she'd last seen her, he looked like he had aged by at least ten years._

_He asked her softly, "What do you want Alex?"_

_She smiled, "Can I come inside?"_

_"Why? I thought that you would be at the station and..."_

_Alex shook her head, "I can't."_

_"Can't what?"_

_"I can't be there without you. I..."_

_Bobby looked at his partner and cocked his head to the side. He studied her and finally asked, "What are you trying to tell me Alex?"_

_Alex wondered if her feelings had been wrong. Maybe he didn't feeling anything for her. Maybe they were just partners after all. She sighed and whispered, "Never mind."_

_She turned and started to leave. She had gotten to the door when she felt his hand on her shoulder. His other hand was on the door. She sighed softly and whispered, "Please let me go Bobby. I shouldn't have come here."_

_"Why did you come Alex? I'm damaged goods. I'm not good for anyone."_

_She turned around and said sharply, "Don't talk about yourself like that Bobby!"_

_"Don't tell me that you haven't thought that a thousand times Alex! I've seen it in your eyes a thousand times over the years. A thousand times that I wondered why I can never be good enough for you! Good enough to lo..."_

_Alex turned to look at him and whispered, "What?"_

_Bobby realized that he'd said too much. He'd almost told his partner that he loved her. That he had loved her for years. However, he also knew that he would never be good enough for her. She deserved someone that didn't have his sordid kind of past. He'd loved her from afar for the longest time. He loved her take charge attitude. Loved how she knew how his mind worked. She was the only one in his life that had stuck around long enough to learn about the real him. She was the only one that truly cared about him, but he knew that she didn't love him. She could never love him. He was damaged goods. With a crazy woman for a mother and a father that could have cared less about them._

_He turned and faced her. Then he whispered, "Please leave Alex. I don't want to drag you down with me. You can have a wonderful career without me. You..."_

_He couldn't go on. Couldn't put her best interests at heart when it was killing him inside. However, since he loved her, he had to put her best interests at heart._

_She shook her head while he was talking. This is what she came here for. She hadn't come to hear him put himself down. She wanted to tell him that she loved him. That she had always loved him. She finally got up enough nerve and now here he was putting a kink in her plans._

_She finally shouted at him, "Would you just listen to me? Please Bobby?"_

_Despite her tone of voice, Bobby couldn't help but smile. He finally asked, "What?"_

_She sighed and went into his living room to sit on the couch. She waited for him to sit next to her and she sighed again and said, "You know, I've tried to fight it. I've tried to fight it with everything that I have."_

_"Fight what Alex?"_

_She was exasperated and blurted out,"You know, you make it impossible to love you."_

_Bobby turned to look at her and whispered, "What?" When she didn't say anything else, he asked her again, "What did you say?"_

_Alex pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. She hadn't meant to blurt it out like that. She hadn't meant to tell him that way. However, Bobby had a way of making people do things that they never would do. It was one of the things that she loved most about him. She finally sighed and whispered, "I said that I love you."_

_All Bobby could do was ask, "You love me?"_

_"That's what I said. Apparently I'm good at blurting things out when I'm around you, but yes, I love you."_

_When Bobby could breathe again he asked, "Why?"_

_"Why what?"_

_"Why do you love me? How can you love me?"_

_Alex closed her eyes and she felt a tear slide down her cheek. She breathed out deeply and looked at him with tears in her eyes. Then she closed her eyes tightly and whispered, "How can I love you? Is that what you want to know?"_

_Bobby nodded and she continued, "How can I not love you? You are the most amazing man that I've ever met. You are compassionate. Loyal. You are funny as hell. You are everything that I've ever wanted in a man. I've loved your for years. I've tried to deny it for just as long. Tonight... Tonight I realized that it's useless. I can't deny how you make me feel. Without trying to, I fell in love with you..."_

_Bobby shook his head, "I'm too weak and..."_

_"Stop it! You're only weak if you let others make you that way! You are the strongest man that I've ever met. When are you going to realize that? When are you going to accept the fact that you have the right to be happy? I can make you happy." She shook her head and pointed to them both, "We can make each other happy. Happier than either of us have ever dreamed of."_

_She could see the hope in his eyes. However, she also saw the fear. Saw the doubt and she knew that he wondered if she had been wrong coming here. Maybe her feelings were one sided. Maybe he didn't love her after all._

_So, with a heavy heart, she got up off the couch and headed for the door. Before she walked out of his house she whispered, "I'm sorry Bobby. I was wrong coming here. It was a reckless choice. I'll leave now."_

_With that, she turned and walked out of his house and walked to her car. All the while berating herself for her impulsiveness. She sat down in the car and closed the door. Then she buried her face in her hands and cried for the longest time. Cried for herself. Cried for Bobby. Most of all, she cried for what could have been. They could be great together. She knew it. If only Bobby could see it. She loved him with all her heart, but that love was apparently one sided and until he could admit his feelings for her, any relationship with him would be utterly and completely hopeless..._

**This is my first shot at a Law & Order: CI fic. Any reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**We are still in flashback mode. I'm still telling the story of how two became three. There's lot of story to tell and I'm excited to get it all out for you to read.**_

_**Remember, reviews are much appreciated...**_

Bobby stood in the doorway to his home and sighed. He hated seeing her cry and sighed and said, "Dammit..."

He walked down the steps and over to Alex's car. He tapped on the window and after a few seconds, she rolled down the window and he heard her whisper softly, "Go away..."

He walked over to the passengers seat and opened the door. He shut it and whispered, "I'm sorry Alex."

She took a tissue out of the box in the glove compartment and blew her nose, "What are you sorry for? Breaking my heart? Treating me like you don't care about me? What could you possibly be sorry for?"

Bobby reached over and took her hand. She tried to pull out of his grip, but he held it tightly, "Stop it Alex. Do you want me to be honest?" He laughed at the look that she gave him, "I know, I know."

Bobby sighed and rubbed his thumb across her hand. He took a deep breath and then whispered, "Fine. You want to know the truth? Then I will give you the truth. The truth is, I love you. So very much. I just..."

"Just what?"

Bobby sighed and looked up at the roof of the car. Then he whispered, "I've never felt good enough for anyone. My dad. My mom. You. I don't want to taint you."

Alex had finally heard enough. She knew that Bobby really did love her. She silenced him the only way that she knew how. She leaned over and kissed him softly. He didn't respond at first. Then, she smiled when she felt him kissing her back. Then his other hand reached up and caressed her face softly. They only parted when the need to breathe became an absolute necessity.

They pulled apart and Bobby finally whispered, "I'm sorry I made you cry. I..."

Alex shook her head and whispered, "No. I don't want to hear that you are sorry anymore. There's nothing for you to be sorry about."

She leaned forward and kissed him softly. That night was the beginning for the start of something special for them.

They were married six months later in a very private ceremony. The only people that were invited were Alex's family. It was a beautiful day and it was also the day that Bobby had revealed that he had bought a home out in the country. He'd remembered that Alex had once told him that she had always wanted a horse farm. He figured that this was a nice way to start their life together. They had a barn, but the horses would come later.

Alex and Bobby had six wonderful months together as husband and wife. Six months with nothing to do or nothing to worry about except each other. It was during that time that they got their first horse. A six year old gelding named Rocky. He was a truly beautiful horse. They got him at an auction and Bobby loved watching Alex riding him at night.

However, that all came to a halt one night. Bobby came home from shopping and found Alex sitting at the kitchen table. She had a glass of ice water sitting in front of her and she looked like she was deep in thought.

He sat down across from her and asked, "Is everything okay?"

Alex nodded and said, "I'm just thinking."

Bobby smiled, "I can see that. What are you thinking about?"

"Just things."

Bobby wondered what was going on. It was like his wife to be so illusive. His brow furrowed and then he laughed, "Do I have to guess or are you going to tell me what you are thinking about?"

She sighed, "Well, I got a call today. They want me to come back to 1PP. They offered me a raise and..."

"That's great! I think you should do it."

Alex looked at her husband and wondered if he was being sincere or not. She finally sighed, "It's not great. There's a reason that I walked out of there a year ago. I don't want to work at a place that can railroad someone."

"You mean me?"

Alex nodded, "When I told them that I wouldn't come back without you, they told me that they were going to call you and offer to reinstate you. With a raise in pay and back pay."

Bobby was shocked at that news. She looked at him and asked, "Do you want to go back there? After the way that they treated you. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't."

Bobby wondered if he did want to go back. Then he shook his head and told her, "Yes. I definitely want to go back. Especially if it means being partners with you again."

Alex closed her eyes and then whispered, "We can't be partners if they know that we are married.. You know that's one of their biggest rules."

Bobby nodded, "I don't want to work with anyone else. I don't want you working with anyone else. We are partners. We will always be partners."

It was then that their charade began. For the next three years they managed to keep their secret life hidden. However, all the secrets threatened to come to light when Alex went to the doctor one morning in early December.

She walked back into the station after and Bobby knew that there was something off. He tilted his head towards the door and got up and walked outside. He sat on the steps and waited for her. She came outside a few minutes later and sat beside him.

He heard her take a deep breath. Then she whispered, "I went to the doctor this morning."

"Yeah. That's why we didn't drive to work together today. You said..."

Before he could finish his sentence, she blurted out, "I'm pregnant..."

It stopped Bobby's words cold. He turned to look at her and whispered, "Pregnant? Are you sure?"

She gave him a look and he knew that it had been a crazy question. She'd been pregnant before and she probably knew that she was pregnant before the doctor told her. They had never talked about having any children. It had never occurred to either of them.

Alex closed her eyes and wondered if this was what was going to come between them. She had loved being pregnant for her sister. She loved feeling the baby kick inside of her. She had known that she wanted kids someday. However, she never thought that their someday would come this quickly. She knew that they weren't getting any younger, but she wasn't even sure that Bobby wanted kids.

She finally whispered, "I'm sure. I've been sick for the past few days. At first I thought it was the flu that's been going around. After a few more days I suspected that I was pregnant."

"And you didn't say anything to me? You didn't think to tell me that both of our lives were going to change?"

She could tell by the tone of his voice that he was upset. She sighed again and whispered, "I didn't want to upset you if it turned out that I was wrong."

By this time more and more people were walking around them. Bobby told her, "I need to go... Need to check out a lead. I'll see you later."

Alex watched as her husband got up and walked away from her. She could see the anguish in his features as he left. She knew that he was afraid of turning into his father. Or like his mother. She had no such concerns. Her husband was a gentle man and he loved her. Of that she had no doubt. She probably should have told him more gently. However, when she got nervous, she had a tendency to blurt things out. She really, really needed to work on that.

She looked at her watch and saw that it was nearly quitting time. So, she walked back into the building and gathered her things. Then she got into her SUV and drove home.

Alex went and laid down on the couch until nearly ten that night. She was going crazy with worry and decided to go outside and walked out back to the barn and into Rocky's stall. He walked over to her and nuzzled her hand. She smiled and opened it to reveal a sugar cube. The horse munched on it greedily. Then she rubbed his head and whispered, "I don't think Bobby is happy about the baby. He probably thinks that he's going to be a bad daddy. I happen to think he's going to make a wonderful daddy for this baby."

The horse whinnied and Alex smiled. Sometimes she swore that Rocky actually understood what she was saying.

She heard the grass crunch and turned to look where the noise came from. She saw Bobby standing there looking at her. He looked terrible and she said, "What's wrong?"

Bobby shrugged and held out his hand. She walked closer to him and whispered, "I'm scared."

That was the first time that she'd ever heard him admit that he was scared about anything. She didn't have to ask what he was scared about. She knew. Deep inside she knew that he was terrified about becoming a father. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly on the lips. Then she whispered, "I know you're scared."

"I'll make a terrible father. I..."

She shook her head and then she took one of his hands and placed it on her stomach. She watched as he closed his eyes and took deep breaths. Then she felt his hand rubbing her stomach softly. She whispered, "You're going to make a wonderful father. This baby is so, so lucky. You would never, ever hurt this child."

"You can't know that Alex. Being a father is hard and..."

Alex laughed softly, "And being a cop is a piece of cake?"

"Being a father and taking care of a baby... What if I turn out like my mother? Her disease can be hereditary."

"I know that and I knew that when we got married. We can't spend the rest of our lives wondering what if. We would miss out on so many wonderful things. This baby is going to be so very loved and wanted. I'm not worried about what might happen. We can't stop living because of what if's..."

Bobby leaned forward and kissed her softly. Then he whispered, "I"m sorry for leaving you like that. I was scared and shocked and..."

Alex put her finger on his lips and whispered, "Don't... It doesn't matter what happened back there. What matters is that you are here now. I love you Robert Goren. You are going to make a wonderful daddy."

Bobby still wasn't sure. He'd never had a parent to look up to. His mother and father weren't shining examples of perfect parents. The close he had come was his grandparents. The summers that he'd spent with them had been some of the best times of his life. They were the only bright spots in a otherwise sad and troubled life.

Bobby looked at his wife and whispered, "Lets go inside. It's chilly out here."

Alex took his hand and nodded and together they walked into their house. Once they climbed into bed that night she whispered, "What are we going to tell them at work?"

Bobby hadn't thought of that. He finally told her, "We could always tell them the truth."

"They will split us up."

Bobby shrugged and said, "I'm ready for retirement. Maybe I'll be a stay at home dad."

She laughed, but said nothing. She knew that she had to tell them something, but she didn't want to think about that right now. She knew that it would all work itself out in time. What she didn't know was that something would happen to bring their secret out into the open and when it did, nothing would be the same ever again...


	3. Chapter 3

_**We are still in flashback mode. I'm still telling the story of how two became three. There's lot of story to tell and I'm excited to get it all out for you to read. This is definitely an angsty chapter. **_

_**Remember, reviews are much appreciated..**_

Walking into the precinct the following morning Alex sat down at her desk and sorted through the various papers. She knew that she had to tell Captain Hannah that she was pregnant, but despite her telling Bobby that she wanted to come clean about their marriage, Alex knew that she couldn't. She wasn't ready to give up their partnership at work. So, when she went into Captain Hannah's office that morning it was to tell him about her "sudden" marriage and subsequent pregnancy. A marriage to a man that no one knew. The man that she made up was an investment banker and he traveled for work. She also told Captain Hannah about the baby. He assured her that she would be given adequate maternity leave once the baby was born.

It was on that day that Bobby wore his wedding ring for the first time. He told his co-workers that he was married in a quick ceremony in Atlantic City. Alex had to bite the inside of her lip to keep from laughing at the looks on their co-workers faces. She was sure that some of them wondered what poor woman had fallen for someone like him. If they only knew.

She was nearly six months pregnant when the bottom fell out of their world and they would have to admit that the stories of their marriage to other people were made up. It had started out innocently enough. They were on a routine stakeout. As routine as all the others that they had been on over the years. However, nothing about this day would be routine. He had tried to talk her out of going.

"Let me take one of the other detectives. You shouldn't be going out in the field. It's not safe and..."

Alex rolled her eyes and told him, "I'm not an invalid Bobby. I'm pregnant and perfectly capable of going along with you."

Bobby sighed and finally agreed with her. Against his better judgment, he said, "Fine."

They had just gotten out of the car when it happened. Their suspect came out of the building and headed towards his car. He saw Alex and Bobby and pulled a gun from his jacket pocket. He had pointed the gun at Alex, but when Bobby noticed, he jumped in front of her. Shielding her from the bullet.

Before she knew what was happening, Alex watched as her husband fell to the ground. She watched the blood seeped from his chest onto the light blue fabric of the shirt that he picked out that day. Alex let out a quiet, "No..."

She dropped to the ground beside him and put her hands on his chest to try and stop the bleeding. She whispered, "Hang on Bobby. Hang on for us."

She heard the sound of an ambulance in the distance. She prayed that they would get there in time to save him.

She felt herself being moved out of the way. She watched them kneel down to work on her husband and partner. She felt the tips of her fingernails dig into the palms of her hands. She said a silent prayer for him. She put her hand on her stomach and felt their baby moving. She watched as they loaded him onto a stretcher and wheeled him over to the waiting ambulance. She went to climb into the back with them, but was stopped when one of the paramedics put his hand on her shoulder, "Family only."

Alex shook her head, "He's my partner and my husband. Please? I need to be with him."

Alex was never one to beg for things. As a woman and a police detective, she thought that appearing strong was important. This time was different though. She needed to be with her husband. Needed to draw from his strength. For the first time in a long time, she wasn't afraid to admit that she was weak.

The man must have sensed that she needed this. That she needed to be with her husband. He finally nodded and took her hand to help her into the ambulance. She sat down next to her husband and took his hand. She kissed it softly and then she whispered, "I love you Bobby. You need to be strong and hold on for me and the baby."

Alex wasn't sure what she was expecting to hear. She guess that she hoped she would wake up from this bad dream. Wake up from the crushing reality that her husband was on the brink of death. She loved him so much. She let the tears flow freely now. He needed to be okay. He was the love of her life and she wasn't sure that she wanted to live a life that he was part of.

The rest of the ambulance ride went by in a blur. She watched as they unloaded her husband and rushed him into the hotel. She felt someone take her hand and helped her from the ambulance. Once she was on firm ground, she realized that the hand belonged to Captain Hannah.

He asked her softly, "What happened?"

Alex looked at her boss and said, "We were walking up to our suspects apartment and he was coming out. He noticed us and took out a gun. Bobby jumped out in front of me and..."

She dissolved into tears and Hannah finished, "He took the bullet that was intended for you." Alex nodded and Captain Hannah continued, "I need to call his wife. Let her know that he has been shot."

Alex nodded and she choked back a sob. None of their co-workers had ever seen their spouses. There was no need. It was then that Alex realized she needed to come clean. She finally whispered, "She knows."

Captain Hannah looked at her and asked, "Did you call her?"

Alex shook her head, "No. I didn't need to. She knows."

"How?"

Alex closed her eyes and swallowed hard. However, before she could say anything, she heard a nurse calling for the Bobby's family. She turned and walked over to the woman and listened to the nurse tell her about Bobby's condition. Alex listened to the words and felt herself falling to the floor.

When she woke she was in a hospital bed. Captain Hannah was sitting beside her bed. He was looking down at her and Alex tried to get out of bed. Hannah put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Easy Alex."

"Where am I?"

"You fainted when the nurse told you about Detective Goren's condition."

Alex bit her bottom lip and knew that he was putting two and two together. She finally asked, "How is he? Any word?"

"He's still in surgery."

She nodded and closed her eyes tightly. She needed to get out of this bed. She tried again and said, "I need to get out of bed. I need to be there when he gets out of surgery. I..."

"You aren't married to an investment banker. Are you?"

Alex shook her head and whispered, "No."

"And Goren isn't married to some women he met and married in Atlantic City."

She closed her eyes and whispered, "No."

"What's going on here Eames?"

Alex sighed and whispered, "We didn't mean to lie. We fell in love and we were married a little over four and a half years ago. We kept it a secret until six months ago."

"When you got pregnant..."

Alex nodded and whispered, "Yes..."

She knew then that the charade was over. Hannah was putting all of the pieces together. Their partnership was going to be taken away from them.

"Why did you and Goren lie about being married to other people?"

Alex took a deep breath and whispered, "Our partnership is the most important thing in our lives. It's how we met. It's where we fell in love. Our co-workers are like family to us and we didn't want to be split up."

Alex closed her eyes and she felt the tears slide down her cheeks. Her husband was fighting for her life and she was in this hospital bed. Their lives were falling apart and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it.

Captain Hannah told her softly, "We will talk about this later. Right now, I need to go downstairs and check on Goren. You stay in bed and I will be back with word on his condition." He could tell that she was going to argue, so he told her, "That's an order Detective. I will be back when I know more. I don't want to have you in here for any longer than necessary."

Alex knew when she was defeated. She knew that they were all going to have to talk about the deception that the two of them had done. She knew that it could mean that end of their partnership, but she could say that she honestly didn't care. All she wanted was for her husband to be okay. Everything else could be worked out. They had an excellent solve rate and they had continued to work well together. Despite being married for the last four years, they hadn't let it effect their working relationship. She hoped that that would count for something.

She closed her eyes and tried to sleep. However, sleep wouldn't come. She finally drifted off into a restless sleep.

She wasn't sure what time she woke up, but someone shook her awake. She turned to see who it was and was immediately jolted awake by the look on their face. It was a look of sadness and hopelessness. Captain Hannah looked at her sadly. He hated to be the one to tell her this. Hated to be the teller of bad news. He'd told countless spouses that their husband or wife were killed in the line of duty. This time however, was one of the worst.

Alex looked at her Captain and shook her head. Then she put her hand on her stomach and whispered, "No... He can't be gone."

Captain Hannah looked up at the ceiling. This was one of the parts of his job that he hated the most. Not matter how many time he did it, it never got any easier. He took her hand and said softly, "He lost too much blood. They couldn't stabilize him. He bled out on the operating table. There wasn't anything that they could do."

Alex was glad that she was laying down. Because if she hadn't been she knew that she would have collapsed onto the floor. She closed her eyes and tried to stop the tears. This time however, there was no way to stop them. Then she started sobbing hysterically. She couldn't control it. No matter how much she tried. Captain Hannah told her softly, "The department will help you in any way we can."

Alex simply nodded. She couldn't speak. Her sobs wouldn't stop and no words came out of her mouth. The only thing she could do was cry. She put her hand on her gently rounded stomach and felt their baby kick. A baby that would never know his or her father. It was so monumentally unfair. They were finally happy and excited about welcoming their baby in a few months. Bobby had even started painting the nursery.

She heard the door open and then close again. It was then that she was alone again. It was then that she released the sobs that she'd tried to hold inside. She cried for her husband. She cried for the baby that she carried inside her. A baby that would be the only thing left to remind her of the love that she shared with the incredible man that she had married.

She pushed the nurses call button and asked for a sedative. She knew that she needed to sleep, but couldn't without thinking of the man that she loved and lost so tragically.

It was late that evening when she woke again. She stretched and for a brief moment she smiled and thought about Bobby coming home from work. Then, she opened her eyes and realized that she was in the hospital and she remembered that Bobby was gone. She closed her eyes, but refused to cry. She needed to see her husband one last time. She needed to say goodbye to the man that she loved more than life itself. The man that made her laugh and made her cry. The man that she knew she would never forget.

She called for the nurse and asked, "I need to see my husband. I need to say goodbye to him."

The nurse nodded sympathetically and walked to get a wheelchair. She returned a few minutes later and helped Alex out of her bed. Then she asked, "Are you sure you're strong enough for this?"

"No, but I need to see him one last time. I need to say goodbye."

The tears rolled down her cheek silently and she hated herself for crying. She wasn't usually this emotional. However, her husband was dead and it was all her fault. He had only been trying to save her. She hadn't wanted or asked him to protect her. Damn him. Why had he jumped in front of that bullet? She knew the answer to that question immediately. He had been trying to protect her and their unborn baby. Deep down she knew that he had done what he thought was right, but it didn't make it any easier to accept. Because of a split second decision she was a widow and her baby had no father.

They finally wheeled her into the room that he was in. He looked so still. She'd never seen him like this before. She barely heard the nurse whisper, "I'll leave you alone to say goodbye."

She nodded and looked down at her husband. If she didn't know any better, she would have sworn that he was sleeping. She expected him to open his eyes and give her a kiss. She knew that it was just wishful thinking however. She took his hand in hers and gave it a soft kiss. She'd seen hundreds of dead bodies over the years. It had never been this personal. Never been this hard for her. She'd always felt bad for the families that she'd had to break the news to. Now she knew how they felt. She felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest. It hurt to breathe and it hurt to look at him laying on that cold metal table. She closed her eyes and whispered, "Why? Why did you throw yourself in front of me? I know the answer, but I still hate you for it." She took a deep breath and whispered, "No, I don't hate you. I miss you. I can't go on without you. Damn you Bobby... It wasn't supposed to end like this. We were supposed to have a long life ahead of us. You were looking forward to becoming a daddy. You were going to be an awesome daddy..."

She dissolved into tears and then whispered, "I'll make sure that this baby knows all about you. What a wonderful man you were. How you always stood for what was right. Despite what it cost you. I'll make sure our baby is proud to have you for it's father. I love you so much Bobby. I don't know how I'm going to go on without you. You were my best friend and my partner. Dammit... This is so unfair. You didn't deserve to die protecting me..."

She dissolved into tears once again. It seemed as if the tears wouldn't stop. She had no control over her emotions. Especially since getting pregnant. She looked at him once again and then she whispered, "I'm so sorry... It's all my fault..."

She knew that if she hadn't gone along with him that day then he wouldn't have jumped in front of that bullet. He was simply trying to protect her and their unborn baby. It was something that she hadn't asked him to do, but she knew that he wouldn't have done anything less. She closed her eyes and then she heard the nurse come back into the room.

"Are you ready to go back to your room?"

Alex shook her head, "No. I don't want to leave him. Not here. Not all alone... I..."

The nurse nodded her head and put her hand on her shoulder gently. They stayed there until Alex had no tears left to cry. She felt numb inside. She couldn't believe that he was gone. She felt herself being wheeled out of the room where her husband remained. She closed her eyes and wondered how in the world she would be able to go on without him.

The days following his death passed extremely slowly for Alex. People came and went. Her family stayed with her and tried to help her through the hardest days. She closed herself off and spoke only when spoken to. Even then it was only one word sentences. She settled into a deep depression. Her husband was dead and no one could bring him back. She closed herself off from nearly everyone.

A week after his death, they arrived at the cemetery for his burial. Alex didn't want to go, but she wanted to say goodbye. She needed to say goodbye to the man she loved with all of her heart. So, he managed to get herself out of bed and dressed in her best clothes.

Her father arrived and she hugged him tightly. Then she whispered, "I'm not ready to let him go daddy. It wasn't supposed to be like this. It's not fair. He was a good man. He didn't deserve to die like he did..."

Johnny Eames looked at his daughter and his heart broke for her. He knew that his daughter loved her husband. The whole family had grown to love him. He was good for his daughter. He treated her with respect and it was obvious that they were deeply in love. His daughter smiled more after they married. He loved seeing her happy and now she was anything but happy. He was dressed in his police uniform out of respect for a fallen comrade. He took his daughter's hand and whispered, "He died protecting you Lexi... He wouldn't have had it any other way. He didn't want anything to happen to you or the baby. He..."

"I didn't ask him to protect me! I feel so guilty that he died protecting me! Why does it hurt so much? It hurts so bad that I can hardly breathe. I want to climb into bed and sleep forever. I miss him so much dad. It's not fair..."

He gathered his daughter in his arms. He knew that she missed her husband. She hadn't been the same since the day that he died. Some of the spark had went out of her. She never smiled and she rarely got out of bed anymore. She only ate to keep the baby healthy. Otherwise she would have wasted away to nothing.

He walked her out to his car and opened the door for her. She sat inside and looked out the passenger side window. She didn't speak during the entire ride to the cemetery. She simply stared out into space. She was like a robot. When they got to the cemetery, she hesitated getting out of the car. She wasn't ready to say goodbye. Wasn't ready for him to be lowered into the cold, hard ground. She finally opened the door and walked towards the grave site. Every step was harder to take than the last. She finally sat down in a chair that they had set up for the mourners. She waited for the others to sit down. When the minister started the ceremony, she closed her eyes and tuned him out. Before she knew it, the service was over.

After everyone had left and he was lowered into the ground, Alex stayed behind. She wanted to say goodbye in private. However, she couldn't say goodbye. All she could do is crumble to the ground and beg for God to bring him back to her. She screamed and cursed at a God that she wasn't sure she ever believed in. She crumbled to the ground on top of his grave and would have given anything to take his place at that moment.

The next thing Alex knew, she was being shook awake by her father. She opened her eyes and whispered, "Daddy..."

"Lexi. You have us quite a scare. First Bobby gets shot and then you faint. I swear, you two aren't making it easy on us old folks."

She simply shrugged and whispered, "I'm sorry daddy. I miss him so much."

Johnny smiled and told her, "Well, he's out of surgery and in intensive care. He's still sleeping, but they said that you can see him if you want to."

She looked at her father and whispered, "He's gone daddy..."

"No Lexi. You were having an awful nightmare. That's why I woke you. You were screaming and crying. I couldn't watch you any longer. I'm not sure what you dreamed, but it looked awful."

"He's alive?"

"Yes. And once you get stronger the doctor said that you can visit him for a few minutes."

Alex nodded and then she smiled brightly and whispered, "He's alive. I had a bad dream. He died on the operating table. He left us daddy."

Johnny nodded, "He hasn't left you Lexi. He's got a great chance at recovering completely."

She tried to push herself out of bed. She needed to see for herself that he was alive. She wouldn't believe it until she saw him with her own eyes...


	4. Chapter 4

_**We are still in flashback mode. I'm still telling the story of how two became three. There's lot of story to tell and I'm excited to get it all out for you to read. This is definitely a bit angsty. It should be the last one for awhile. It took a bit to write this chapter. I had it written and then decided that I didn't like it. I hope you like it!**_

_**Remember, reviews are much appreciated.. Thank you for all the great reviews! They are truly appreciated!**_

Her father wheeled her into Bobby's room and she felt her heart surge at seeing him there. He was still unconscious, but she could see him breathing. She could see his chest rising and falling. She had never seen a more beautiful sight in her life. She closed her eyes and said a silent prayer. She stood up and leaned over to kiss him softly. Then she whispered softly to him, "I love you. So much Bobby. I'm sorry that you are in here because of me."

She felt the baby turning somersaults inside her and she smiled and took his hand and held it to her stomach. Then, she felt the baby kick where his hand was. She smiled. Somehow, their baby knew that it was Bobby's hand. She stood there for a few moments and then kissed his head again and whispered, "Come back to us Bobby. We miss you."

One of his nurses came into the room. She told Alex, "Keep talking to him. He can hear you."

So, for the next few minutes, Alex talked to her husband. She didn't think that he could hear her, but she figured that it couldn't hurt anything. Then, the nurse came back into the room and put her hand on her shoulder and told her, "You need your rest now. If his condition changes we will come get you."

"If he wakes up..."

"We will come and get you. I promise."

Alex looked into her eyes and she could tell that the woman was being genuine. So, she nodded and sat back down in the wheelchair and the nurse wheeled her back to her room. She got back into the bed and closed her eyes.

She finally managed to drift back to sleep. When she woke up next, her father was sitting next to her bed. She sat up and looked at him, "Bobby?"

"He's awake."

"Why didn't they come get me? Is he okay?"

"They tried waking you, but you were in such a deep sleep that they wanted to let you sleep. You need it for the baby's sake."

She nodded, "I feel better. Can you take me to see him?"

Johnny Eames nodded and brought the wheelchair over to her. She sighed and said, "I'm not an invalid dad."

"Humor me Lexi. Bobby would kill me if anything happened to you or the baby. Humor your old man. Please?"

She smiled at her father and nodded. Then she got out of bed and let her father wheel her to his room. Every step felt like an eternity. She had never been a patient person and she was even less so now. All she wanted was to see her husband sitting up in bed and able to talk to her. She would give anything for that.

They finally arrived at his room and she heard him before she saw him, "Where is she? Why won't anyone tell me where my wife is? I need to go to her. She's pregnant and if anything has happened to her. I..."

Alex smiled and told him, "Bobby... Quit harassing them. The baby and I are just fine. Thanks to you."

Bobby turned his head quickly in her direction and the look of relief on his face was very noticeable. She heard him let out a deep breath and he started to get out of bed. She told him, "Stay in be. You were shot and lost a lot of blood. You scared me so much..."

Bobby saw the tears in her eyes and he knew that this whole ordeal had scared her. She didn't realize that everyone had left the room. Everyone except for the two of them. She reached out and grabbed his hand. She put the hand on her face and whispered, "I thought I was going to lose you. Don't ever do that again."

Bobby wiped one of the tears that rolled down her cheek and whispered, "I'm sorry. I saw him pull the gun and he had it pointed at you and... All I could think about was protecting you and the baby. I didn't even think about my consequences to me. It's my job to protect you. You and the baby."

Alex took his hand and gave it a squeeze. She whispered, "I love you Robert Goren. I can't live without you. I can't lose you. You mean everything to me..."

Bobby nodded and she stood up and leaned down to kiss him. Then, she leaned her forehead on his and looked into his eyes. She loved him just as much today as she did when they were first married. Everyday he did something to prove to her that she was right to tell him she loved him.

Bobby whispered, "I'm sorry..."

She shook her head, "Don't. Just don't ever do anything like that again."

Bobby laughed and kissed her again.

While he was recovering, Captain Hannah came to visit. He looked at his detectives and said, "We have to discuss this deception that the two of you had going on. Pretending to be married to other people. Working together while you're married. You know that's against department policy."

Bobby looked down at the sheet and Alex looked away from her boss. Both of them realized that this was an extremely serious situation. Alex finally said, "I would do it again in a heartbeat. We have an excellent solve rate. We work well together. You didn't know that we were married."

Hannah laughed and said, "That's true. It still doesn't excuse what you did. However, I think we can overlook what happened in the past."

Alex looked at her boss and told him, "I won't work with anyone else."

"Same here. We work well together. We know each other inside and out."

Hannah looked at them both and thought it over for a moment. Alex and Bobby didn't know what he was going to say. He could decide to split them up, or he could let them remain partners. Alex bit the inside of her lip and waited for her bosses answer.

Hannah looked at them and finally said, "You can stay partners for now. If your job performance changes, then you will be separated. Understood?"

They both nodded and then Alex leaned down to kiss her husband.

Bobby got out of the hospital a week later. The nurses were surprised with his recovery.

After he got home, their lives went on like normal. However, nothing with them was normal. Which was proved three days later. Alex was getting out of the shower and she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She reached down and saw blood. She knew that something was terribly wrong. Bobby was in the kitchen and she called out to him, "Bobby!"

He came running and she whispered, "Call an ambulance... Somethings wrong."

Bobby pulled out his cell phone and gave the operator their address. He walked into the bathroom and knelt down to hold her. Alex saw Bobby wince a bit and She whispered, "You'll hurt yourself."

"Doesn't matter. Where does it hurt?"

He heard her breathing harder and she put her hand on her stomach. She whispered, "My stomach. My legs. Everywhere."

Bobby nodded and from somewhere in the distance she heard the sound of the ambulance. He let go of her for a moment and then knelt down to pick her up. She noticed the look of pain in his eyes and whispered, "Don't Bobby..."

He felt the pain in every nerve in his body. So, he told her softly, "I'll be right back."

She nodded and watched him walk away. She swallowed hard and concentrated on breathing. Damn, this hurt. Nothing had ever hurt this much before. She knew that she was going into early labor and there was something seriously wrong with her.

After what seemed like forever, she heard Bobby coming back into the bathroom. She was followed by two paramedics. They looked her over and diagnosed pre-term labor. The put her on the stretcher and wheeled her into the ambulance. Bobby climbed inside and held her hand during the entire ride to the hospital.

It was a few hours later when that were finally able to stop her labor. She was sleeping in bed and Bobby was sleeping in the chair next to her. The door to her room opened and her doctor walked into the room. He smiled at his sleeping patient and her husband. They were one of his favorite couples. They were obviously deeply in love and this baby was definitely wanted. He'd been delivering babies for over twenty years and it did his heart good to see couples like this. He hated to wake her, but he needed to talk to them. So, he cleared his throat and smiled when Alex opened her eyes, followed shortly by Bobby.

Alex smiled, "Hello Doctor Davidson. I'm sorry you had to come to the hospital. I..."

The smiling man shook his head, "That's my job. Now Alexandria, we have to talk about what happened to you. After examining you, I've determined that you have placenta previa. It's only marginal now, but I want to keep an eye on it. If it doesn't change position then we are going to have to look at our options."

Alex barely managed to ask, "Is our baby in danger?"

"I'll be honest with you Alexandria, it's touchy. We were able to stop the bleeding for now. We are going to do an ultrasound. I want to keep an eye on the both of you. I'm also going to recommend best rest of the remainder of your pregnancy."

Alex felt like she had been sidelined. That meant that she was going to be in bed for nearly three months. However, she was willing to do anything. Especially if it meant that their baby would be born healthy. She nodded, "I understand."

Bobby held his breath and whispered, "Can she come home?"

"I want to keep her here for a few days. I want to make sure that there is no more bleeding. If the bleeding stops, then she can go home on Friday. You're welcome to stay overnight with her. We can have a cot brought in."

Bobby nodded, "I'd like that. I don't want to leave her."

"I understand that Mister Goren. I also understand that you've just gotten out of the hospital yourself. Neither of you need any additional stress and anyway we can help, we will."

The doctor left a few minutes later and when they were left alone, Bobby whispered, "I was so scared for you and the baby. I love you both so much. So, so much."

Alex smiled at her husband, "I felt the same way when you were shot. If I would have lost you... I didn't know what I would do Bobby."

"Well, it's a good thing that I plan on sticking around for a long, long time."

He stood up and kissed her very softly. Later that night he fell asleep beside her holding her hand tightly. It was the best sleep that they'd had in days...


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the reviews. Sorry that this chapter took so long to get up. It's a bit of a challenge. Real life has a way of getting in the way sometimes. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Remember, reviews are love and much appreciated.**

Three days later Alex was released from the hospital. The bleeding had stopped and her doctor had decided that she was out of danger. At least for now. She hated going on leave this early, but she would do anything to make sure that their baby was safe.

Bobby was being very overprotective now. In fact when they got to the house, he practically ran to her side of the car and opened the door. Before she could get her feet out of the car, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the house. She laid her head on his chest and sighed softly. Under ordinary circumstances she would have argued with him. She realized that he was doing what he did best. Looking out for the people that he loved.

He carried her into the house and up the stairs. She knew that he had to be in pain from the gunshot wound, but he never let on. He carried her into their bedroom and laid her on the bed. Then he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. Alex sighed and when he pulled away she whispered, "I love you..."

He smiled at her and let his hand rest on her stomach. He felt their baby moving and he whispered, "Amazing."

She pulled him into bed with her and they held each other tightly. Bobby felt their baby turning somersaults and he grew more amazed as each second passed. He bent over and raised her shirt. Just enough so he could see her stomach. Then, he bent down and kissed her stomach softly and whispered, "I love you little one."

Alex felt her eyes filling with tears. Bobby never failed to surprise her. She was constantly reminded of all the reasons why she fell in love with him. He was the most amazing man that she'd ever met. Watching him talk to their unborn child filled her heart with such joy. God, she loved this man. She was only sorry that it had taken her so long to tell him. She let her hand run through his hair and when he looked up at her she whispered, "You are going to make such a wonderful daddy. I love you Robert Goren."

Bobby looked up at her and their hands met on top of her stomach. He clasped her in his and they felt the baby moving under their hands. Their little family was complete. Bobby closed his eyes and he knew that this was where he always wanted to be. In that moment he knew that he was going to be a wonderful father. He couldn't say how he knew, but he did. He kissed her stomach one last time and then crawled up beside her. She rested her head on his shoulder and they fell asleep together.

When they woke the following morning, they were still holding each other. Alex kissed him and then the baby gave her a swift kick. She laughed and then her stomach rumbled with hunger. Bobby laughed and said, "I guess you and the baby are hungry."

She smiled and nodded in agreement. So, Bobby kissed her one last time and got out of bed to make them breakfast. He brought the food into the bedroom and they ate in silence.

Out of the blue Alex asked, "Do you want more children after this?"

Bobby looked into her eyes and whispered, "I'm not sure. I think one child is perfect."

She nodded in agreement, "I'm not sure I want to do this again. I love being pregnant, but..."

Bobby stopped her with a kiss and whispered, "You don't have to explain. I'm fine with this little peanut being our only child."

Alex nodded and found that she was glad that Bobby agreed with her. She did love being pregnant, but she wasn't getting any younger and almost losing the baby had scared her beyond belief. She wasn't sure that she wanted to go through it again. Part of her knew that she was being irrational, but another part, a more fearful part, knew that her heart couldn't take losing a baby that was part of them both.

For the next two months, she stayed on complete bed rest. She only got out of bed to go to her doctor's appointments and to use the bathroom. Otherwise, the bed was her constant companion.

The day that she went into labor was like all the others that came before. Bobby had went to work for a few hours and Alex was in their bed reading. She had been trying to get comfortable all morning. Her back hurt and she hadn't slept all night. She tossed and turned and had kept bobby awake all night.

When he got up for work that morning, Alex whispered, "I'm sorry. I just can't seem to get comfortable today."

"It's okay. Did you need anything before I leave?"

"Can you get me some water?"

Bobby nodded and brought her a glass of ice water and kissed her goodbye. A few hours after he left, Alex was still having a hard time getting comfortable. She realized that she needed to use the bathroom. So, she stood up and started in that direction. It was then that she felt a pain shoot through her mid-section. She stopped in her tracks and stood still. A few seconds later, she felt it again. It was then that she knew that she was in labor. Damn. She should have recognized the signs. She walked into the bathroom and another labor pain hit her.

She realized then that she needed to call her husband. So, after using the bathroom she walked slowly back to their bed. She walked slowly and finally got back into bed. Then, she picked up her cell phone and called Bobby. She was shocked when it went to voicemail. Seriously? He always kept his phone on.

She took a deep breath and whispered into her phone, "Bobby. I need you. The baby is coming... I need you..."

She dropped the phone on the floor and laid back down on the bed. Another labor pain went through her and she looked at the ceiling and closed her eyes tightly.

Bobby had left his phone on his desk at work. He sat down and heard his phone beep. Indicating that he had a message. He smiled as he picked it up and saw that Alex had called. He dialed his voicemail and then shot out of his chair. He told Hannah, "I've gotta go. Alex is in labor."

He didn't wait for a response, he got into his car and drove home quickly. It had been two hours since she had last called. He wondered why she hadn't tried to call again. He kept trying to call her every few minutes. He was growing more and more concerned as he got closer to their house. Dammit! Why wasn't she picking up the phone. He finally arrived at their house an hour later. He ran inside and called out, "Alex! Where are you?"

He heard a loud moan from upstairs and hurried up them. He saw her laying in the middle of their bed. Her hair was drenched with sweat and he could tell that she was in incredible pain. He saw her phone laying on the floor and she was clenching the sheets of the bed tightly.

When the latest labor pain was over, she opened her eyes and saw Bobby standing there. She whispered, "Why didn't you pick up your phone?"

"It was on my desk. We need to get you to the hospital Alex."

She shook her head, "Not gonna make it."

"Nonsense. We..."

"I said we aren't gonna make it Bobby! I have done this before you know!"

He watched as another labor pain hit her. She arched her back and hissed in pain. Grabbing the sheets of the bed. Bobby hated that she was in such pain. He climbed onto the bed and sat beside her. He grabbed her hand and whispered, "I'm sorry. I forget..."

She shook her head, "I'm sorry. It just hurts so much. I didn't want the baby to be born here... I..."

Another labor pain hit her and he kissed her forehead. She felt her water break and knew that they were going to need another bed. She felt him remove her panties and then he whispered, "I can see the head Alex."

Alex nodded and whispered, "I need to push."

Bobby nodded, "You can do it."

She bore down and the top half of her body came off of the bed. She pushed with all the strength that she had. She looked down at her husband and whispered, "I can't do this. I..."

Bobby shook his head, "You can do it sweetheart. Just a few more minutes and the baby will be here."

She looked down at her husband and saw the love and wonder in his eyes. She nodded as another pain hit. She bore down once again and screamed loudly. It was at that moment that she felt their baby leave her body. She kept her eyes closed until she heard their baby crying. Then, she heard Bobby whisper softly, "It's a girl."

Alex opened her eyes quickly and whispered, "A girl? Give her to me."

Bobby smiled and held their daughter for a few precious seconds. Then he handed her to her mother.

He watched his wife kiss their newborn daughter and whispered, "She's beautiful Alex."

Alex felt the tears start and she whispered, "I love you Bobby. Thank you."

They sought out each others lips for a kiss. Somewhere in the distance they heard an ambulance. They were so lost in each other that neither realized that the paramedics were in the room. The new parents watched their daughter with wonder and love. They tried to take the baby from Alex, but she refused to let her out of her arms. So, the paramedics loaded them both onto the stretcher and transported them both to the hospital. Bobby followed them in his SUV. He barely realized the happy tears that fell as he drove to the hospital. He couldn't believe that he was a daddy. He knew that nothing would ever be the same again

After little Evelyn was born, their lives weren't the same. Of all the things that Bobby had done in his life, being a daddy was, without a doubt, the best role that he ever had.

The night that she found out she was pregnant again, she hadn't said a word to Bobby. He found her in their bedroom that night after he put Evelyn to bed. He saw the tears rolling down her cheeks and wondered if she'd gotten bad news. He climbed into bed with her and laid down with her. He whispered, "Are you okay?"

She opened her eyes and looked into his. Even without words, she could feel the love flowing from him. She closed them tightly and he saw a tear slip out from underneath them. He wondered what on earth was going on. He took one of her hands and kissed it softly. The he said, "Whatever it is we will get through it."

He heard her laugh a bit sarcastically then he watched as she turned away from him. He saw and heard the sobs shaking her body. He was starting to worry about her. He wondered if she'd gotten some terrible life changing news. He wondered if maybe the doctor had told her she was dying. He couldn't stand the thought of losing her. Their life together had just started and to think of losing her...

He kissed her neck softly and whispered, "Talk to me Alex."

She shook head. She couldn't find the words to tell him that their lives were going to change forever. They'd decided that Evelyn was going to be their only child. She felt like she had betrayed her husband. She hadn't meant to get pregnant, but her birth control pills had failed. She'd gotten sick and the antibiotics had caused them to be less effective. Damn Bobby and his strong swimmers.

Bobby simply held her while she cried. He wasn't sure what was wrong, but he knew that it was something bad. When she finally stopped crying, he whispered, "Are you ready to talk about it?"

She shrugged and whispered, "Not really, but we need to. We have to make a decision soon."

Bobby closed his eyes and swallowed hard. He watched her get out of their bed and pace the floor. He sat up in bed and watched her. She had never been more beautiful to him. He heard her whisper, "I didn't plan on this. It's not too late to take care of it."

It was obvious that Bobby had missed something during his thoughts. So, he shook his head, "I'm sorry. I wasn't listening."

She sighed and shot him a look that told him she wasn't happy with him. So, she turned away from him and whispered, "I'm pregnant. I don't know how it happened, but I do know that it had something to do with the antibiotics I had a take when I was sick. We can get rid of it and..."

It was at that moment that he realized that she was talking about having an abortion. He got out of their bed quickly and walked up behind her and whispered, "Is that what you want?"

She looked into his eyes and for the first time in years, she couldn't tell what he was thinking. She could tell that he was angry, but she wasn't sure what he was angry for. Was he angry at her for getting pregnant again? Was he angry at her for wanting an abortion? She wasn't sure and it scared the hell out of her. So, she whispered, "I don't know what I want! We agreed that Evelyn was enough and..."

He watched as she dissolved in tears once again. As a man Bobby was more confused than ever by her tears. She wasn't make much sense and he was sure that no matter what way he answered, he would be in for it.

So, he walked over to her and took hold of her hands and asked, "What is your heart telling you?"

She closed her eyes. A tear slipped out and she whispered, "I want this baby. With everything inside me. Every time I even think about getting rid of it... I see a little boy with your smile or a little girl that's the perfect mix of both of us. I can't.. get...rid..of..it..."

She sobbed almost uncontrollably against his chest. He thought back to the day that he'd found out she was pregnant with Evelyn. He'd never been quite so scared in his life. However, over the last four years he'd come to love his daughter more than life itself. He loved both of the women in his life. His wife and daughter made his life complete. He had been afraid of being a husband. He was afraid that he wouldn't be good enough for Alex. He'd overcome that fear and they had a perfect marriage. Then, when she'd gotten pregnant the first time, he'd been afraid of being a failure as a daddy. Every time their daughter hugged his neck and said, "I love you daddy." He knew that he was doing something right.

Sure they hadn't planned on expanding their family, but Bobby couldn't have been any happier. So, he whispered, "We didn't plan on having another baby."

Alex nodded and sniffled. Damn if she didn't hate the tears that came to her eyes. Her damn hormones were making her an emotional wreck. She couldn't tell if he was upset or not. She whispered, "I betrayed you... I..."

Bobby walked forward and took her in his arms. Then, he leaned down and kissed her ever so softly. Then, he whispered, "You didn't."

Then he put his hand on her stomach and whispered, "A baby?"

She nodded and closed her eyes. She was sure that she would see hurt or anger in his eyes. However, when she opened her eyes once again, she only saw love shining back in his. Then, she heard him whisper, "This is our baby. I can't imagine getting rid of it. I love it already."

She sniffled and asked, "How? How can you love something unplanned?"

Bobby would have laughed, but knew that it wasn't the time. So, he whispered, "Unplanned does not mean unwanted or unloved. This is part of you and part of me."

She looked at him with eyes full of hope and then whispered, "You mean that?"

Bobby nodded and then leaned in to kiss her. She closed her eyes and whispered, "I love you Robert Goren."

"And I love you Alex Goren. Never forget that."

_*****End Of flashback*****_

Watching Bobby and Evelyn working together in the kitchen brought a smile to her face. She loved watching them together. They never failed to bring a smile to her face. They were heading to her doctor's office this morning for the first ultrasound. They were both excited about seeing the baby for the first time. They were going to drop her off at the daycare and head to the doctor's office before heading off to work.

Bobby and Alex kissed their daughter goodbye and walked back towards their SUV. They held hands the entire way. The love was palpable in the air and Alex leaned over and kissed her husband softly. They got out at the doctor's office and hurried inside. This pregnancy was different from her other two. For one, she was sick nearly every day. She hadn't had one day in the almost 4 months that she hadn't been sick. He other two pregnancies had been relatively easy compared to this one. Bobby had told her it was because she was getting older. She had playfully punched his arm and stuck out her tongue.

Her name was called and she was called back. What neither knew was that this doctor's appointment was going to change everything about their little family in a big and profound way...


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is a bit happier. Alex and Bobby get some unexpected news. I'm going to try and make them a bit less angsty and happier. There will still be moments along the way, but for the most part they are going towards happy. **

**If you like it, please read and review. I appreciate every single review that I get and love reading them.**

Bobby and Alex held hands the entire way back to the exam room. It was as if each was the lifeline for the other. After the nurse took down her weight gain, she showed Alex to the exam room. They sat down and Bobby looked at the different pictures of a developing baby in the different months of the pregnancy.

Had he been this nervous last time? Maybe, but he was more worried than nervous. He remembered the months of bed rest from the last time. He wondered if the same thing would happen this time. He knew that whatever happened they would deal with it together.

Bobby looked at Alex and smiled. She looked incredibly nervous. She also looked incredibly beautiful. Being pregnant made her look even more beautiful. If that was even possible. She'd always been beautiful to him, but something about being pregnant made her even more so. She looked at him and he smiled softly. She returned the smile and he could tell that she was nervous.

Bobby stood up and went to go stand in front of her. He took her hands and rested his forehead on hers and whispered, "Everything will be fine. The baby will be fine."

Alex shook her head, "I've been so sick Bobby. I was barely sick with Evelyn and with Nate I. I just can't help worry that something is wrong..."

Bobby shook his head and whispered, "Don't..."

He kissed her softly and kept kissing her until he heard someone clearing their throat. They pulled apart and Bobby saw her doctor standing behind him. He smiled, "Sorry."

The doctor shook his head and told them, "Don't be. I love seeing my parents in love with each other."

Bobby blushed and Alex laughed as she watched him go sit down. Her doctor went on asking Alex about the last month of her pregnancy. Alex felt the tears in her eyes and whispered, "I've been sick almost every day. I'm worried that there's something wrong with the baby."

The doctor smiled and told Alex, "Well, you are almost 4 months pregnant and usually morning sick stops around week twelve. Although looking at your chart your weight gain appears to be above normal. Lets see what we see on the ultrasound and then I will write you a prescription if you are still overly concerned about it."

Alex nodded and she laid down on the exam table while he examined her. Bobby held her hand the entire time and he talked to her softly. He kissed her hand softly every so often. She turned to him and smiled. She was never happier to have by her side. She had never been more scared, but having him there made it better somehow. Finally, her doctor stood up and told them, "I'm ready to take you back to do the ultrasound."

Bobby helped her sit up and she stood on the floor and followed the doctor to the ultrasound room. Alex held onto Bobby's hand the entire time.

The doctor helped her onto the table and he went to go get some supplies. She whispered, "What if there's something wrong with the baby?"

Bobby kissed her softly and then told her, "I don't think there is, but we can handle anything that life throws at us. Because we love each other."

Alex nodded and knew what he said was true. She loved Bobby more and more each and every day that went by. So, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. The doctor came back in and spread some of the gel onto her stomach. She gasped from the cold and smiled at the doctor. For the most part he was quiet. So, she kept her eyes closed. However, when she heard him say, "That's interesting." she opened her eyes.

Then she asked, "What's wrong?"

The doctor smiled, "I'll explain in a moment."

The longer that it went on, the more nervous Alex became. She heard him print out some pictures and it seemed like he was forever taking measurements. She was on the verge of panicking when the doctor turned the screen around and smiled and pointed to a small image on the screen and said, "The babies are normal size for this stage of their gestation."

Alex let out a sigh and then what he had said had sunk in. She asked, "Babies?"

Bobby did a double take and asked, "What did you say?"

The doctor laughed and said, "I did say babies. It appears that you are having twins. From the look of the placenta I would say that they are going to be identical twins."

Alex asked, "Twins? How did that happen?"

Her doctor smiled and said, "Well, to put it gently you are at an advanced maternal age and twins are more common with women in their forties. I can try and tell you the sex of the babies if you want?"

It had barely registered with her that she was carrying two babies. She looked at Bobby and asked, "Do we?"

Bobby looked shocked, he finally whispered, "It's up to you."

After a few more seconds, Alex nodded and the doctor hit a few buttons on the ultrasound machine. He printed out the pictures of the babies and handed it to them. Alex looked at them and she felt the air leave her lungs. Her doctor said, "Do you want to tell him the good news Alexandria?"

She nodded and smiled, "Boys. We are having twin boys."

"Really?"

He looked at Alex and then at the doctor. Both of them smiled and nodded. Bobby leaned over and kissed his wife softly. He didn't care that the doctor was still in the room. Then he whispered, "I love you."

She grabbed his hands and held them tightly. She loved this man and they had made these incredible babies together. She whispered, "I love you to. So much. Thank you."

"What for?"

"For loving me. For the incredible gift of our children."

The doctor cleared his throat and then smiled and told her, "If you want to get dressed and meet me in my office there are a few things I want to talk to you about."

Alex was so happy that she barely heard a word that he had said, but she managed to tell him, "Okay."

Bobby helped her up and she walked back to the exam room to get dressed. When she was done, they stood in the middle of the exam room and kissed each other for a few minutes. Bobby's right hand rested on her stomach and caressed it softly. He loved her so much. She had given him something that he'd never thought he would have. She had given him a family.

Finally, she whispered, "We need to go talk to the doctor."

Bobby nodded and took her hand and opened the door for her. They walked into his office and sat down in front of him. He went over her diet and wrote a prescription for the nausea. Then, he told her, "Since most twins are born at thirty seven weeks I'm going to advise that you go on bed rest at twenty five weeks. And with your history of placenta previa, I'm going to recommend it earlier. For the safety of you and the baby."

Alex was worried at that point and asked, "Are the babies going to be okay?"

The doctor smiled, "As long as you follow my orders, they should be fine. I am going to want to see you ever two weeks. Just as a precaution. To make sure that everything is progressing normally."

Bobby asked him, "Every two weeks? Is that normal?"

The doctor nodded, "With her advanced age and the placenta previa I would definitely advise it. We want to head off any problems that might occur in advance. I'm also going to perform regular ultrasounds. I want to make sure that these babies grow to be as healthy as they can be. Nothing is more important to me other than their health and safety. The twins and Alexandria."

After talking with the doctor. They set up the next doctor's appointment and walked out the their car. Instead of getting inside immediately, they stood in front of the car and looked into each others eyes. Bobby leaned in and kissed her softly. Then, he whispered, "Twins. How about it?"

She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. She had never been happier, but she had never been quite so afraid before. She held onto him tightly and then whispered, "I love you. Lets go home."

Bobby nodded and opened the door for her. They drove to the precinct in silence and he held her hand the entire way. When they pulled into the parking structure she asked, "Are you happy about this Bobby?"

She watched as Bobby nodded and then he leaned in closer to her and whispered, "Never been happier Alex. Never been happier."

He closed his eyes as he leaned in to kiss her. She told him softly, "I'm afraid. I want to give my notice. I want to go on maternity leave now. I don't want anything happening to them Bobby. After what happened with Evelyn. I'm afraid. I'm not getting any younger and..."

With every word that she spoke he could tell that she was getting more and more scared. So, he pulled her close and kissed her softly. He felt her start crying and then he whispered, "I'm scared too Alex."

"You are?"

Bobby nodded, "One baby seemed like a lot, but two? It's just wow. We are going from a family of three to a family of five overnight. I'm excited, but scared. Scared of being a good enough daddy for them."

Alex put her hand on his cheek and rubbed it softly. She loved this gentle man and had for many, many years. She'd always known that he would make a wonderful and loving father and those feelings still hadn't changed. If anything they had only grown stronger. Especially after seeing him with Evelyn. Their little girl worshiped the ground that he walked on and she loved her daddy so much. Alex whispered, "You're perfect for them Bobby. Never doubt that. Evelyn loves you and so will they."

"You think so?"

Alex nodded, "I know so. You're a gentle giant and would never do anything to hurt them."

Bobby closed his eyes. How did she always know that perfect thing to say? It was as if she could read his mind and choose the perfect words at the perfect time. He loved her even more for it. Bobby whispered, "Thank you. For everything. For loving me and giving me a family. You'll never know how much that means to me Alex."

Alex smiled and kissed her husband softly. Then she whispered, "I'm still afraid, but I know that we can do it."

"You still want to quit?"

Alex laughed, "Not yet. Maybe in a few weeks, but for now I just want to relish the time I have left working with you."

Bobby smiled and leaned forward and kissed her softly. He always had a way of talking her down from the ledge. She always said that it was a gift he had. Maybe she was right, but he just thought of it as love and nothing more...


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so this is a filler chapter. Bobby and Alex are going to be making some very important decisions in the coming days and weeks. **

**I'm going to ask my readers if they have any suggestions for things that they would like to see included. I will give you a shoutout. I've still got plenty of ideas, but I'm sure that my readers have ideas of their own and I would LOVE to include them in this story... So, PM me or leave a review and I'll gladly work any ideas into the story.**

The following day Alex walked into 1PP. She had decided to sleep in and Bobby went into work early. He had some notes that he wanted to go over before court that morning.

Alex sat across from Bobby and they worked in silence. After a few minutes, Alex leaned back in her chair and she laid her hand across her stomach. She'd been feeling little butterflies in her stomach. Knowing that their babies were making their presence known, brought a smile to her face.

She must have had a lazy smile on her face because Bobby leaned forward and asked, "Everything okay?"

She nodded, "Perfect. Everything's perfect. Your sons are making sure I know that they are there."

The smile that came to his face in that moment was brighter than a thousand lightbulbs. However, before he could say anything, Captain Hannah came in and announced, "We have a new case. Eames, are you up to this?"

Bobby looked at his wife and knew what her answer would be before she nodded and stood up to leave. They hurried to the SUV and Bobby immediately went to the passengers seat. Alex climbed into the drivers seat and asked, "Your next partner might not want to drive. What are you going to do then?"

Bobby laughed, "I guess I'll have to get used to driving then. Although you do remember why you do all the driving?"

She laughed and told him, "Of course. I do like living and don't really want to get into a car accident because you get distracted talking rather than paying attention to the road."

"Hey! I only did that once."

She laughed and reminded him, "That's because it was the first and only time I let you drive. Nearly getting sideswiped by a bus was more than enough to teach me that lesson."

Bobby looked at his wife and smiled. They had been together for so long and they had so many memories together. Every time he walked into 1PP he was reminded of all the good times that they'd had together. Reminded of all the laughs they'd shared and all the times that they had fought over the little details of their cases.

He remembered the day that they met. He smiled and asked, "Do you remember the day we met?"

Alex smiled, "Of course. It was the best day of my life."

Bobby laughed and reminded her, "That's not what you said at the time. If I remember correctly you told me that I was the biggest jerk ever to walk the face of the earth."

Alex cringed and said, "That's only because you wouldn't look me in the eye. That and you kept throwing your hands up in the air like a crazy man."

Alex realized what she said and cringed, "Sorry. I didn't..."

"It's okay Alex. I know that I'm not crazy."

"I..."

She stopped what she was saying. Then she sat back in the drivers seat and took his hand and placed it on her stomach. Then she whispered, "Can you feel that?"

Bobby shook his head, "No. Although it's probably like when you were pregnant with Evelyn. I couldn't feel her moving for quite some time. I'd almost given up on ever feeling her moving."

Alex smiled at the memory of the first time that he'd felt their daughter move. He'd been so excited that he had jumped up and shouted it to everyone at 1PP. You would have thought that he'd won the lottery. No amount of money could have made him any happier.

She finally opened the SUV door and climbed out and headed up to the house. Bobby followed closely behind her. He knew that it was going to be a bad scene when he saw the kids toys laying about. Bobby saw one of Evelyn's favorite toys sitting off to the side. It was covered in blood and it caused him to lose his train of thought for a moment. He knew that Alex had seen it when he heard her gasp.

Bobby whispered, "It's not hers. She safe at home with the babysitter."

Alex nodded and continued into the house. Bobby briefed the first officer to arrive on the scene and he learned that there were four dead. Two adults and two small children. The kids were three and six. Their mother was nearly nine months pregnant. It was at that moment that Bobby realized that Alex had stopped behind him and he heard her whisper, "I can't..."

Bobby nodded and watched as she walked outside the room. He heard her sobbing as she left the room. He heard her calling Captain Hannah requesting to be taken off this case. He walked over to her and took the phone. He explained the situation to their boss and he agreed. She didn't need to be on this case. So, they called in the one person that worked just as well with him as Alex.

Alex was sitting in their SUV when she saw another car pull up. She opened her door and went to get out. She was stopped when she saw who it was. Surely they wouldn't have called him in to help with the case. Walking over to him she said, "I never thought they would get you to come back."

Mike Logan smiled, "Well, Bobby called and said that he needed my help. He said that this is a particularly nasty case."

Bobby looked at her as she wiped a tear from her eyes. She nodded and told him, "I'm as tough as anyone, but I can't do this one... It hits too close to home. Thanks for coming Mike. I appreciate it."

Mike nodded and went inside the house to find Bobby. He still couldn't believe that Goren and Eames had hooked up. He knew that everyone had thought that they were together for years. He was glad that they had finally gotten their act together and admitted their feelings for each other. He had to admit that they made some very cute kids.

Walking into the house he noticed the blood on the toys in and all of his happy thoughts evaporated. This was one of the most gruesome scenes that he'd ever seen. Then, when he walked into the parents bedroom he knew that it was the most gruesome. The mother had a man's tie around her neck. It appeared that she had been strangled. The father had been shot and so had their daughter's. Mike told Bobby, "Thanks for thinking of me on this one Goren. You couldn't have picked a worse case."

"Sorry. Eames can't handle this one. It hits too close to home for her."

Mike nodded, "I can understand that. She looked very upset when I got here."

Bobby and Mike proceeded to investigate the scene. It was a few hours before they were able to clear everything. The bodies were sent back to 1PP and Bobby noticed that Alex was still waiting for him. She had lowered the seat in the SUV and she had fallen asleep. He climbed into the SUV and shook her awake gently. She opened her eyes slowly and asked, "Ready to leave?"

"You could have went back without me."

The tears came fast at that point. She told him quickly, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let this case effect me like this. It's just seeing those poor babies like that... I kept seeing Evelyn. Kept imaging that it was her and..."

Bobby took her hand in his and whispered, "I know. That shows what a great mom you are. You love our daughter and you're going to love our sons."

"I don't know if I can do this anymore. I love our partnership, but this was too much. I can't stop crying about that poor family. I love you, but this case... Seeing those poor babies... It was just too much to handle. That can't happen in our line of work. It could get you killed."

She reached over and took his hand. She gave it a quick squeeze and whispered, "I couldn't deal with me being responsible for anything happening to you. I love you too much for that."

They finally reached the house and she parked the SUV in the garage. He could tell that she was extremely upset by everything that had happened today. Especially when instead of waiting for him to follow her, she rushed inside the house. When he got inside he saw that she had gotten down on the floor with Evelyn and was playing dolls with her. She was definitely a girly girl. She loved dresses and dolls. Pink and purple were her favorite colors and she had a purse that matched her mom's.

Seeing his favorite girls together made Bobby smile. He never thought that he would be this happy. When Alex realized that he was in the room with them, she looked up at him and smiled a watery smile. He smiled back and mouthed, "I love you."

She mouthed it back to him and he smiled. He told her, "I'm going to go make dinner."

Alex simply nodded and kept playing with Evelyn. He knew that this was important to her. She needed to spend time with their daughter to assure herself that she was safe and protected from the evils that they saw on a daily basis.

He made grilled cheese and tomato soup for dinner. It was Evelyn's favorite meal. He called them both to the table and smiled as Evelyn let out a whoop of joy. Alex smiled and kissed him softly before she sat down at the table.

As they got ready for bed that night, Alex shivered and climbed into bed with Bobby. He took her in his arms and whispered, "Do you remember the night we met? Do you remember what I said to you?"

She smiled and nodded. She remembered it like it was yesterday. She whispered, "You told me that having sympathy for the victims was one of the things that made a good major case detective. That if you lose that then you might as well quit."

She nodded and whispered, "I've always tried to live by that. I'm just not sure that I can do it anymore. Our family is the most important thing to me now. Seeing that family... I just kept imagining Evelyn and the twins. I kept seeing you... I would die if anything happened to you or our children."

He held her while she cried and knew that she was on the verge of a breakdown. She finally told him, "I'm done. I not sure I can do this anymore Bobby."

Bobby nodded and kissed the top of her head. He knew that he would support her in whatever she did. However, he didn't want her to make a rash decision based on what happened that day. So, he told her, "I'll support you no matter what Alex. If you want to quit I will support you. Just don't make any rash decisions."

She nodded and he held her tight. She took in his strength and fell asleep in his arms. He watched her as she slept and knew that he would do anything to protect her. He fell asleep shortly after she did.

However, she woke up screaming and hour later. She was thrashing around the bed and hitting him. She was screaming, "Noooooooooooo!"

He sat straight up in bed and looked at her. He tried to wake her, but she was flailing around in bed and hitting him whenever he came close to her. He finally took hold of her arms and yelled, "Eames! Wake up! It's me! Goren!"

She looked around their bedroom and her eyes were wide with fright. She was breathing fast and whispered, "You're okay..."

Bobby nodded, "Are you?"

Alex shook her head, "No. I had a nightmare. Someone killed you and Evelyn. They kidnapped the twins after they were born and..."

She started sobbing hysterically and Bobby knew then that there was nothing he could do to calm her down. So, he picked her up out of bed and carried her to their daughter's bedroom. He picked up the cover and placed his wife into the bed with their daughter. She looked up at her husband and smiled sadly. She knew that she was being overly emotional, but this case was taking it's toll on her.

Maybe her hormones were playing a trick cruel trick on her. Normally it took a lot for her to be effected by a case, but this one hit very close to home. She whispered, "I love you."

Bobby smiled at her softly. He knelt beside the bed and held her hand while she held their daughter. She fell asleep smelling their daughter's hair and she slept through the night. Nightmare free...


	8. Chapter 8

**First of all I want to thank sell for the inspiration for this chapter. I wasn't sure how to make it work at first, but I finally managed to work it out. I think it turned out pretty well. I hope you feel the same way. **

**If you like it, please feel free to drop a review my way. They are truly appreciated.**

The next morning when Alex woke, she was surprised to find that Bobby and Evelyn weren't in the bed with her. She remembered Bobby bringing her into their daughter's bed, but she honestly couldn't remember them leaving in the morning. She hurried downstairs and found them making breakfast. Evelyn was sitting at the kitchen table eating her cereal. Bobby smiled at her and asked, "Sleep well?"

She nodded, "Thanks to you."

Evelyn asked her mom, "Why were you sleeping in my bed this morning mommy?"

Alex swallowed hard and told her, "Mommy had a bad dream and I needed to see you."

Evelyn turned her head to the side and looked at her mom. She thought it was funny that her mom had a bad dream. She thought that only kids had bad dreams. She told her mom, "Well, if you need to sleep with me again you can."

Alex felt the tears threaten to leave her eyes. She leaned down and hugged her daughter tightly. Maybe a bit too tightly, because Evelyn told her, "You're squishing me mommy!"

Alex let her go and kissed the top of her head and said, "Sorry sweetheart."

Bobby watched the exchange between them and couldn't help but smile. He knew that the case had been a tough one on them both. After they got back to 1PP, Alex talked to Captain Hannah and told him that she needed to do the administrative work. Seeing the bodies of that dead family had been almost too much for her to handle, Hannah had agreed and he told her that after the babies were born she would be welcome out in the field again just as soon as she was ready.

After she dropped Evelyn off at school that morning, Alex drove into work. Bobby was going to pick their daughter up and start dinner that night. She wanted to finish up some of the paperwork that had been piling up on her desk. Unfortunately Bobby had never been very good at paperwork. So, that job usually fell on her. She honestly didn't mind it. It had worked well for them over the years.

When Alex got home that night she knew immediately that something was wrong. For one thing, the house was very, very quiet. There wasn't a single light on in the house. What really stopped her in her tracks was when she walked into the kitchen and she saw that the refrigerator was wide open. Milk was spilled all over the floor. When she saw Evelyn's back pack thrown on the floor to the kitchen she knew that something was terribly wrong. Evelyn was almost obsessive about putting her back pack in it's place every night.

She took out her cell phone and called Bobby. When the phone was answered, Alex heard a voice that she thought that she would never hear again. The voice of pure and complete evil. At first she was convinced that it was a hallucination. Maybe she was imagining things. However, she knew that was very unlikely. No, her worst fears had been realized. Her husband and daughter were in the hand's of a mad woman.

"Hello Alexandria Eames. Is it still Eames? Or did you change it to match your husband's last name? Although knowing you, you are probably ashamed to have Bobby's last name."

Alex ignored the taunt. She knew the game that Nichole played and she wasn't about to play along with her. She wouldn't give her the satisfaction of knowing how close her world was to falling apart.

Alex closed her eyes and had to take a deep breath as she whispered, "Nichole. You're dead. We tested the..."

Nichole laughed loudly and told her, "DNA is such a tricky little thing. It's nice having a lot of money. You can do so much with it. Including paying off some medical personnel. It's amazing what a couple hundred thousand dollars can accomplish."

Alex swallowed hard, "What do you want with my husband and daughter? I swear if you've hurt them I'll..."

Nichole laughed evilly and told her, "You'll what? Hunt me down and kill me? That didn't work so well with the last person that tried it. I seriously doubt that it work with you. Besides, I happen to love Bobby. Your daughter is another matter. Unfortunately for her, Bobby wouldn't leave her at the house alone. You know that I don't like children. Especially pretty little girls...

Alex closed her eyes and felt the panic that went through her. She clenched her fist and fought to remain calm. She never begged for anything before, but this was her daughter and husband. She whispered softly, "Please Nichole. Don't hurt them. I will do anything you want. I..."

Nichole laughed loudly and Alex knew that she'd never heard a more evil sound. This woman threatened to destroy her and her family. Nichole told her, "Well, well, well. It appears that what everyone said about you is wrong."

"What did they say about me?"

"That you're a cold hearted bitch that only cares about her career and nothing else. Apparently you've changed Alexandria. Pity."

Alex took a deep breath and told her, "If you hurt a single hair on either of their heads I will hunt you down myself and kill you. You will forever look over your shoulder wondering when I will take revenge on you. You will never have a single moments peace Nichole. Do you hear me Nichole?"

The laugh that came from the other woman was almost demonic. Alex knew that Nichole didn't believe a word that she said. Especially when the other woman said, "Well, that would be hard considering that you work in law enforcement and have to follow the law and..."

Alex interrupted her and said, "I promise you one thing, I will get away with it if you hurt either of them. They are my life and my world. They..."

Nichole laughed, "What makes you think that you can even find me? I've eluded you for years. I fooled you into thinking that I was dead for all these years. I've killed your daughter and when I tell your husband, he will turn to me in his grief..."

Alex put her hand on her stomach and closed her eyes, "No..."

"Don't worry Alexandria, you will have those precious baby boys to keep you company in your grief and I will have Bobby. He should have been mine all along. If only he hadn't been in love with you for all those years. You were just too blind to see it at the time. Pity..."

Nichole had to be lying. Evelyn couldn't be dead. She would know it. She walked over to her computer and typed in Bobby's cell phone address. It had a built in GPS tracker. It would tell her exactly where Bobby's phone was. She wouldn't involve Major Case. They would just send detectives after her and Nichole would disappear into the background. No, this was something that she had to do herself.

So, when she got a track on his cell phone, she climbed into her SUV and drove to the location where Nichole was. She kept her on the phone and asked, "Why Nichole? What purpose can kidnapping my family serve you?"

Nichole laughed, "You had everything that I've ever wanted. I wanted Bobby, but he didn't want me because of you. His perfect partner...

"I'm not perfect Nichole. Far from it."

"I know that, but for whatever reason Bobby seems to think that you're perfect. He's convinced himself that he loves you. That he can forget about everything that we had together."

"What did you have together Nichole? He married me. He loves me. He haschildren with me."

Nichole screamed at her, "Because he thought I was dead!"

Alex finally reached the address where Bobby's phone was being used. She parked the SUV and walked around the outside of the building. The place look abandoned and Alex told her, "That was your fault Nichole. If you had stayed and fought for him he might never have fallen in love with me."

She heard Nichole laugh, "You had him wrapped around your little finger. He would do anything for you Alexandria. I could never compete with the great Alexandria Eames. So, I had to disappear and make him think that he'd lost me forever. Only then would he realize what he was missing."

Alex laughed bitterly, "What he was missing? You are deranged Nichole. Kidnapping my husband and daughter is crazy! How can you think that killing our daughter is going to make him love you? Do you really think that Goren is going to look at you with anything other than disgust for taking away his little girl?"

She'd intentionally used Bobby's last name. She wanted to make it seem like he was still her partner and keep a bit of distance from her husband. Nichole was a psychopath and as such she needed to play her game.

Nichole told her, "I hadn't planned on kidnapping your daughter. I didn't even know that she existed until I arrived at your house. I went there to simply talk to Bobby. I decided that it was time to remind him of how much he loves me. When I kissed him he didn't pull away. He even kissed me back."

Alex knew that Nichole was playing a game with her. She was trying to make her doubt Bobby's faithfulness by making her think that he would kiss her. She knew that it was a lie. First of all she knew that Bobby would never kiss Nichole. It would be like kissing a poisonous snake. He'd hated her from the moment they'd worked the first murder case against her. If there was one thing she knew about her husband, it was that he would never kiss this woman. Of that she had no doubt.

She turned the corner in the building where Nichole was standing. The woman was supremely confident that she was untouchable. So, when Alex was close enough, she told Nichole, "Turn around Nichole."

"Why? Are you going to tell me that you're standing there?"

Alex laughed, "Maybe. Why don't you see for yourself bitch."

She watched as Nichole turned around. She knew the exact moment that Nichole saw her. The smile on her face dropped and the phone fell from her hand. She could see her looking around and Alex knew that she was thinking about running.

Alex clucked her tongue and said, "You really should have been more careful about picking up Bobby's cell phone. I guess you forgot about a little thing called GPS..."

Alex cocked her gun and looked at Nichole, "Here's how this is going to work. You are going to take me to my husband and daughter. Then, you are going to be arrested. For murder and for bribery."

Nichole laughed and asked her, "Why should I take you to Bobby?"

"Because if you don't, I will kill you. It's very simple really. See, you have already been declared dead by the state of New York. As such, I can and will kill you. Unless you take me to my family you are a dead woman."

Alex could tell that she was sizing her up. She was trying to judge whether or not Alex was serious about killing her or not. However, looking down the barrel of the gun wasn't something that Nichole liked. So, Nichole nodded her head in the direction of the closed door. Alex told her, "You first."

Alex followed her into the room and she was stunned by what she saw. Bobby was in a cot on the side of the room. He was blindfolded and gagged. She didn't see Evelyn at first. She looked at Nichole and asked, "Where's my daughter?"

Nichole gave her a nasty smile, "You really shouldn't cherish your daughter that much Alexandria. After all, Bobby might love her more than you one day."

Alex rolled her eyes and told her, "You see that's where you and I differ. I love my daughter because she's part of Bobby. She can't ever replace me in his eyes. I know that he loves me and that his heart is big enough for both of us."

She pointed to Bobby with the gun and told Nichole, "Now, untie him."

Nichole hesitated and Alex repeated, "I said untie him! Now!"

She must have seen something in Alex's eyes, because she didn't hesitate again. She untied him and then undid the gag. She leaned forward and kissed Bobby. Alex felt her stomach turn and said, "Enough! Now, where is our daughter?"

Bobby told his wife, "She told me that she killed her so that our marriage would fall apart and..."

"Then she's a dead woman."

She cocked the gun again and said, "Well, then she's a dead woman." She turned and looked at Nichole and told her, "Say goodbye Nichole."

She pointed the gun in her direction and prepared to fire. Nichole didn't flinch. However, when she pointed the gun at her, she saw her take a deep breath. She fired the gun just to the side of her head. Nichole jumped and said, "You missed."

Alex shook her head, "I didn't miss. I'm giving you one last chance to tell me where our daughter is. One last chance to live."

The two women looked each other in the eyes. Neither was willing to back down. It was a question of who would blink first. Alex wasn't going to give up until she found their daughter. Finally, Nichole let out a sigh and walked over to a closet off to the side. She opened the door and nodded towards the inside. Alex told her, "Move..."

Nichole moved out of the way and Alex walked into the closet. There, on a cot inside the closet was their daughter. Alex walked over to her and knelt down beside her. She could see her tiny chest rising and falling. She was alive. Alex cried tears of relief and joy. She let out a sigh and whispered, "She's alive Bobby..."

Bobby tried to stand, but he was still a bit groggy from all of the drugs that Nichole had given him. Alex walked Nichole out of the closet and closed the door. Then she whispered, "I could kill you right now..."

Alex heard Bobby whisper, "You're better than that. Besides you have one thing that she will never have."

Wiping the tears from her eyes Alex asked, "What's that?"

"You have me and Evelyn and soon you will have our boys. She can never have that."

Alex closed her eyes and felt the tears start running from her eyes. She had thought that her worst nightmare had come true. She had thought that she had lost her husband and daughter. She was well aware that Nichole was still watching them. She had a look of disgust on her face. Alex told Bobby, "She's going to get away with it again. No matter how many times she hurts or kills someone. She's always going to get away with it. I want to kill her, but..."

Bobby nodded and told her, "But you can't. You know that it wouldn't be right. You have a conscious. Unlike her. You know that it wouldn't be right to kill her in cold blood."

Alex nodded, "It wouldn't be right, but it would make me feel better knowing that she could never hurt anyone else ever again. I hate her."

Bobby leaned forward and kissed her softly. He looked into her eyes and whispered, "I know you do Alex. I feel the same way..."

He heard Nichole gasp and say, "You don't hate me Bobby."

Bobby looked at her, "I do Nichole. I've never loved you. Never. I love my wife. I love my life and nothing you do or say will ever change that."

They watched Nichole as his words sunk in. She took a gun out from her purse and Bobby was finally able to stand in front of Alex. Shielding her from the bulllet.

Nichole laughed at his actions and told them, "This isn't for you or for her. This, is for me. Goodbye Bobby..."

And with that, Nichole put the gun to her head and pulled the trigger. Bobby and Alex jumped in surprise, but they turned to hug each other tightly. Their ordeal with Nichole was finally over once and for all...


	9. Chapter 9

_**This chapter took a bit to write. I had to rewrite it a few times. I'm still not sure that I'm satisfied with it. I own nothing except for the idea for this story. Remember that reviews are love. **_

Bobby was taken to the hospital. He was disoriented from being drugged and Nichole hadn't given him any water. So, as a result he was severely dehydrated. Evelyn was also dehydrated from very little water. For whatever reason and contrary to everything that Bobby and Alex knew about Nichole Wallace, she had been surprisingly merciful with Evelyn. A mercy that she hadn't shown her own daughter all those years ago.

Alex wanted to ask Nichole why. Why would she kill her own daughter, yet allow Alex and Bobby's daughter to live? It didn't make any sense. In all the years that Nichole had taunted her and Bobby, she'd followed a set routine. She would find the weakest person close to them and then kill them. She had always been very predictable. Why had she changed her pattern so completely. Logic would have dictated that she would have killed Evelyn and then she would have went after Alex. Leaving the way, at least in her twisted mind, clear for her and Bobby to be together.

She sighed deeply and shook her head. Nothing about this made any kind of logical sense. It wasn't that she wasn't glad that Nichole had deviated from her pattern, but as a seasoned detective, she knew that killers like her didn't change their patterns.

She spent time between Bobby and Evelyn. It was hard having them in different parts of the hosital. She wanted to be with her husband, but she needed to be with their daughter. So, she would stay with Evelyn when she was awake and then she would go up and visit Bobby. It was exhausting and it soon took a toll on her.

They had been in the hospital for three days. Three long tiresome days. She was heading up to see Bobby when she fainted in the corridor of the hospital. She hadn't gotten much sleep and she'd only eaten sporadically over the past few days. When she woke, she was in a hospital bed. She had an iv in her right arm and there was a monitor attached to her stomach. Apparently they were monitoring the twins. She tried to sit up, but the heart monitor that was attached to her left arm, started going off. To her head it felt like bells and whistles, but she was sure that it wasn't that bad.

She closed her eyes when someone opened up a window and the light filled her room. The light was almost painful to her head. She heard her doctor's voice ask, "How are you feeling Alexandria?"

After a few moments, she was finally able to answer him. She whispered truthfully, "Sore. And my head hurts."

The doctor told her, "You're a very lucky woman Alex. You haven't been taking care of yourself."

Alex nodded, "What happened?"

"Apparently you passed out from a combination of exhaustion and low blood sugar. You're lucky it wasn't a lot worse. You could have lost the babies."

Alex closed her eyes tightly, but couldn't hold back the tears that came to her eyes. She had been so consumed with spending her time between her daughter and her husband that she'd neglected herself. She whispered, "Are they going to be okay?"

The doctor sighed softly, "I'm not going to lie to you Alexandria. When you fell, you hit your stomach hard. I was worried that you would go into premature labor. If that had happened the babies would not have survived. Their lungs aren't mature enough to survive outside the womb." The doctor sighed and then told her, "Look, I know that your career is important to you. It should be, but for the next five months these two babies need to be the most important thing in the world to you. More important that your career has ever been. They are depending on you to survive. The longer they remain inside you the better it is for them."

The tears that Alex had been trying to hold back finally burst forth. She turned her head away from her doctor and let them fall silently down her cheek. She had put her sons in danger. She thought that she could handle it all. She thought she could handle taking care of Bobby and Evelyn. She realized that she couldn't do it all and take care of herself and her unborn sons. And that made her feel inadequate in a way that she had never felt before. She wasn't used to feeling like this and she didn't like it one bit.

If anything happened to these babies she carried, she knew that she would never forgive herself. She was sure that Bobby wouldn't forgive her either.

Her doctor stood there watching her cry. He hadn't meant to make hurt her like that. However, she had to realize how serious the situation was. He'd been surprised that she hadn't went into labor. He'd been so sure that she would, that he's ordered the medicines to stop it. He had been pleasantly surprised. However, he needed to stress to her how important it was to take care of herself until her babies were born.

He sat beside her in the chair and waited until she looked at him. He handed her a tissue and told her softly, "I understand that you want to be there for your husband and daughter, but you have to realize that they have the best people looking after them. Your job, your most important job is to take care of these two little ones. Bobby and Evelyn will be fine and so will they. As long as you do everything in your power to make sure they grow strong and healthy. If you can't do that on your own then I can refuse to release you from the hospital. At least until I know that you realize how serious this situation is."

Alex looked at her doctor and nodded. She knew that he was right. She knew that she hadn't been taking good care of herself these last few days. She was honestly surprised that this hadn't happened sooner. Between the stress of them being kidnapped and trying to be everywhere at once, she was surprised it hadn't happened sooner. She finally told him, "I'm sorry. I'm not used to taking it easy. Between everything that has been going on... I dropped the ball."

He nodded, "As long as you recover it and don't let it happen again. Bobby was very worried about you when I told him."

Alex groaned softly. She had hoped that Bobby wouldn't find out. Although she supposed that in hindsight that was wishful thinking. She told him, "I'm surprised that he isn't down here with me."

Her doctor laughed, "It's not for lack of trying. They told him that they would restrain him if he tried to get out of bed and since he is still quite weak it wasn't a bet he was willing to take."

Alex asked softly, "Can I go see him?"

He shook his head, "I want you to remain here for the next twenty four to forty eight hours. You took a nasty fall and I don't want to chance you falling again. If you make sure and rest and eat properly, then I will see about bringing him down here to see you. Until then, it's a no."

Alex thought about protesting, but she'd been going to him for years. He had a great bedside manner, but he wasn't one to back down. That was why she like him so much. She told him softly, "Fine. I'll do it. Although you aren't really giving me much of a choice here. I really hate you. You know that right?"

He laughed, "You say that now, but when your beautiful babies are born in a few months you will thank me. I've been doing this for over twenty years now Alexandria. You have to know that I only have the best interests of you and your babies in mind."

She nodded and then told him, "I'm suddenly very hungry. Can you have some food brought in?"

The doctor smiled, "Certainly. I have a feeling that you are going to be just fine. Keep this up and I'll have your husband brought in here. I might even be able to arrange to have you moved into a private room together."

Alex smiled, "You'd do that for me?"

He nodded, "You're one of my favorite patients Alex. You've been coming to me for years. You are going to be just fine."

Alex smiled at then heard her stomach rumble. She smiled and closed her eyes to drift off into a soft sleep. She knew that everything was going to be just fine.

After a nice dinner, Alex went back to sleep. She realized how tired she was and how she had been neglecting her sleep lately. When she woke, she felt someone rubbing the back of her hand. She looked over and was surprised to see that she had indeed been moved. Bobby's bed was close enough that he could reach her hand. She saw the worried look on his face and if she hadn't known better she would have sworn that he had been crying.

She finally whispered, "I'm fine Bobby."

She heard a strangled sob and then whispered, "Oh thank God..."

She went to sit up in bed and she turned to look at him. He looked as if he had aged at least ten years in the last few hours. She realized what her falling had done to him emotionally. He hated to see his family hurt and she knew he would blame himself. Which is why she said, "This isn't your fault Goren."

Then she smiled at him and squeezed his hand softly.

Bobby closed his eyes tightly at hearing her speak his last name. Ever since the nurses had told him that she'd fallen and hit her stomach, he'd been worried sick about her. Then, when he found out why, he was convinced that it was his fault. If only he had been stronger and been able to fight off Nichole. If only he hadn't gotten dehydrated, then she wouldn't have fallen.

He'd blamed himself a million different times since he'd found out. And a million different times he wondered if she was going to be okay. If their babies were going to be okay. When they told him that they were going to move him to a different room, he had resisted. However, when he saw that she was occupying the other bed, he couldn't stop the smile that came to his face. Seeing her laying there so still however, nearly broke his heart. He finally whispered, "Come back to me Alex."

He lost track of how long he sad sat there in the bed and held her hand. It was only when he felt her coming to that he was able to relax a bit. When she turned and smiled at him, it brightened up the room like only her smile could ever do. He finally managed to smile at her. Seeing her smile again, he whispered, "I was so scared. For you and the babies. You need to take better care of yourself."

She nodded and closed her eyes. She knew that was the truth and whispered, "I'm sorry. I was so worried about you and Evelyn. I forgot about myself."

Bobby nodded and squeezed her hand, "Don't ever do that again. When they told me what happened... Then they wouldn't let me go to you. I thought the worst."

She nodded, "You're still recovering Bobby. They didn't want you collapsing to."

He nodded and then lifted her hand to kiss it softly. Then, he whispered, "The babies?"

"They are fine. I just need to remember that they depend on me for everything right now."

Her eyes widened and then she whispered, "Give me your hand."

Bobby wanted to ask why, but decided against it. He gave her his hand and when she pressed it to her stomach, his eyes flew open. He could feel their sons moving. He whispered, "It's too soon. I shouldn't be able to feel them yet..."

Alex felt the tears flooding her eyes. Then she whispered, "They must have known that you needed this."

Bobby wanted to tell her that it was impossible. That there was no way they could possibly know that. However, it all got lost as they laid there together feeling their tiny babies move under his hand. At that moment, he believed in miracles again. At least for the moment...


	10. Chapter 10

**_Okay, so I've been away for awhile. I was on vacation for two weeks and managed to get a terrible cold. I've been away from my computer for awhile and just now started feeling like I can string two words together. I apologize for my absence. I've also had a case of writers block and wasn't sure where to move the story. So, I fast forwarded time a bit and well... I hope you like it._**

The next few months went by quickly. The babies grew bigger and so did Alex. She avoided looking at herself in the mirror. She hated how huge her stomach looked to her. However, Bobby couldn't resist telling her how beautiful she was every chance he got. Part of Alex wondered if he was just telling her that to make her feel better. Looking into his eyes when he said it, she knew that he was being completely serious.

She went on complete bed rest sometime in the sixth month. Her doctor had insisted because of her prior complications. It was just a precaution, but a necessary one nonetheless.

She went into labor when she was eight and a half months pregnant. It was in the middle of the night and Alex had been uncomfortable all night. She'd eaten a light dinner and went to bed around eight. Bobby had been concerned about her and he went to bed shortly after putting Evelyn to bed.

He climbed into bed behind her and she snuggled close to him. He whispered in her ear, "Can't sleep?"

She shook her head, "The boys are restless tonight."

He rubbed her stomach softly and kissed the back of her head. He worked one hand down between them and rubbed her back. She hummed and whispered, "That feels good. I'll be glad when this is all over."

Alex felt terrible. She had never hated being pregnant before. This time was different however. She felt huge. Every part of her body hurt. Especially her back. She whispered, "Does that make me a terrible mom?"

Bobby laughed softly and then shook his head, "No. It makes you normal. I can't imagine how uncomfortable you are right now. The babies are taking up a lot of room."

She nodded and readjusted herself in the bed. No matter how she turned though, she couldn't get comfortable. She finally managed to drift off into a fitful and light sleep. She woke a few hours later and she sat up in their bed. At first, she wasn't sure what had caused her to wake up. After a few seconds however, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She knew that she was in labor.

She smiled and looked over at her husband. He was laying on his back and he was snoring softly. She smiled and shook his shoulder and whispered, "Bobby. Wake up."

It took a few more shakes, but he finally opened his eyes. He looked at her and asked, "What's wrong?"

Alex smiled and climbed out of bed. She whispered, "I'm in labor. The babies are coming."

What happened next was almost comical. He jumped out of bed and hopped over to where his pants were. He hopped on one leg and then on the other. He finally managed to get his pants on and then he turned to look at her. She knew that she had a smile on her face and she was laughing hard. He shook his head and he said, "It's not funny."

She simply shook her head, "You'd think that this was the first time we'd done this."

"No offense, but I don't want a repeat of Evelyn's birth. Delivering her was more than I thought I could handle."

"You did good. Great even."

He shook his head and turned to leave the bedroom. He heard her giggle more and turned around to ask, "What?"

She tried to muffle her giggles, but couldn't quite manage it. She finally said, "You might want to change your shirt."

Bobby looked down and remembered that he was still wearing the shirt that Evelyn had bought him for Christmas. It was a Cookie Monster shirt. He smiled and said, "Thanks."

She nodded and then another labor pain hit her. She braced herself against the dresser and took a few deep breaths. Bobby asked, "Is it bad?"

She nodded silently and tried to work through it. After a few moments, the pain subsided and she was able to walk down the stairs. Bobby called her father and he hurried over to their house. He lived quite close and was there in less than ten minutes.

Alex whispered, "Thanks dad."

John Eames nodded and hugged her softly, "Get to the hospital."

Bobby and Alex hurried out the door. By habit, she went for the drivers side. He smiled and put his hand around her back and guided her to the passengers side. She smiled at him and when he climbed inside, she took his hand and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too."

He drove to the hospital quickly. Her labor pains were ten minutes apart and getting stronger. By the time he pulled up to the hospital, they were almost eight minutes apart. Bobby had already called her doctor and he told them that he would meet them there.

When they walked into the hospital, he was standing there waiting for them. He had a wheelchair for Alex and she sat down in it. It was then that another labor pain hit her. She gripped the sides of the chair and cried out, "Ohhhhhh..."

The doctor hurried to the elevator and Bobby followed behind them. He felt like an observer at this point. He knew that there was very little that he could do. Except to be there for her. So, he followed along and the doctor turned and said, "We are going to take you to a birthing room. It's private and has everything that we are going to need to bring the twins into the world. We are going to have a few extra nurses to help us take care of them."

Alex nodded softly and it was at that moment that she felt scared. She whispered, "Okay..."

She wasn't sure that she was ready for this. Wasn't sure that she was ready to welcome their babies into the world. She knew that she was strong, but their family size was going to change in the next few hours and she wasn't sure that she was ready.

She looked over at Bobby and when she saw that look on his face, she knew that they could do this. Together they could do anything. So, she nodded and climbed into the bed in her room. They hooked her up to the fetal heart monitors and the room was soon filled with the sounds of their babies heartbeats. It was almost an unreal feeling.

The doctor turned it off and checked to see how far she was dilated. After a few moments, he told her, "You are about six centimeters. It shouldn't be too long now. Just try to relax Alex."

Try to relax? That was easier said than done. She tossed and turned in the bed, but still couldn't get comfortable. She finally took Bobby's hand and squeezed gently. He turned on the tv and they tried to watch a movie. Another labor pain hit and Alex squeezed his hand tightly and Bobby had to bit his lip.

The doctor returned nearly an hour later. He smiled at Alex and asked, "How are you feeling?"

She shot him a look, "Just peachy."

The doctor laughed and bent down to check her once again. He smiled and told her, "Are you ready to meet your sons?"

Alex shook her head, "No. I can't do this."

Bobby would have laughed if he thought that he could have gotten away with it. The doctor didn't bother to hold back his laughter. He said, "Be that as it may Alex, I do think that they've decided it's time to meet you."

Alex just shot him a dirty look and she watched as more people filed into the room. There were four nurses and they each had blankets with them. Two of them pushed incubators and that scared Alex. So, she asked, "Is something wrong with the babies?"

Her doctor smiled, "No, but they are a few weeks early. Plus twins are usually smaller and I just want to make sure we are prepared. Just in case."

Alex wasn't sure what she had expected, but seeing the incubators scared her like nothing else had. She hadn't been expecting that. She had expected their babies to be perfect. She swallowed and her eyes met Bobby's. She could see the fear in his eyes and she knew that he could see the same in hers. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly and then he whispered quietly, "They will be fine. Before you know it we will be holding them in our arms."

Alex nodded and focused all of her energy onto bringing their sons into the world.

It was three hours later when Bobby met their waiting family and friends in the hospital waiting area. Their sons birth's had gone off without a hitch. He'd called Alex's family and then he called Mike. He was the one person that Bobby thought of as family.

He smiled and told them, "The twins are here."

Everyone stood up and came over to hug him. John Eames had brought Evelyn and she was excited about meeting her new brothers. Bobby smiled at his daughter and took her in his arms and asked, "Do you want to meet your baby brothers?"

She nodded, "Yeah. And I want to see mommy."

Bobby smiled and told the others, "You're welcome to follow us."

He smiled when the others got up to follow them. The babies had been small, but not abnormally so. They were each a little under six pounds and could both breathe on their own. Overall, the doctor was happy with their birth. He saw no reason that they couldn't come home in a few days.

They had even decided on names for them. Which they would announce to their family and friends today...


	11. Chapter 11

_**Okay, so between my computer crashing and my husband needing emergency surgery, this chapter is way overdo. I'm very, very sorry.**_

_**Okay, so here's the latest chapter. I think that this is where this story is going to end. It seems to be the perfect ending to the story. I might write a sequel to this one.**_

Alex stood in front of the window to the nursery where her twin sons were. They were so much smaller than their sister had been. When she'd seen the incubators, she'd been afraid that there was something wrong with them. When they were born however, she realized that they were absolutely , but perfectly healthy.

She walked back to the room and just settled in when she heard Bobby and Evelyn coming in. She smiled at Evelyn and held out her hand to her. She walked forward slowly and climbed into bed with her mom. She looked at Alex's stomach and then asked, "Where are my baby brothers?"

Alex smiled and kissed the top of her daughter's head. Then she told her, "The nurse just took them. They are checking them over and making sure that there isn't anything wrong with them."

Evelyn seemed to accept that and snuggled in close to her. They sat like that for some time before they heard a knock on the door. Alex looked up and saw the nurse pushing the bassinet into the room. Evelyn sat up and watched as they got closer.

Once they got closer, she leaned over and whispered, "Hi babies."

Bobby had been worried that Evelyn might have a hard time accepting her brothers. After all, she'd been an only child for some time and he was worried that she might resent the new little intruders. He watched as she stuck out her hand and softly stroked one of their cheeks. Then he watched as she put her hand near a tiny one. The baby grabbed onto it tightly. Evelyn looked at her mom in shock and said, "He's strong mommy!"

Alex nodded and whispered, "You were just like that when you were his age."

She looked at her parents with wide eyes and whispered, "Really?"

Bobby smiled and nodded, "Yep. You were very strong for such a tiny little baby."

Evelyn turned her attention from her parents and back to her baby brothers. It was clear that she was already in love with them. Bobby smiled and asked, "Would you like to hold them?"

"Can I? I don't want to hurt them daddy."

Alex smiled and whispered, "Your daddy and I will be right here the entire time. You won't hurt them sweetie."

Evelyn seemed to weight this for a few moments. Finally, she nodded and told them, "I want to hold them."

Bobby smiled and picked up the bigger of the two boys and Alex helped to position her arms. Once he was satisfied that she had a good grip on him, Bobby moved away. He took out his cell phone and snapped a few pictures of his children together. Evelyn looked at her father and whispered, "I love you baby."

Then she kissed him on the forehead and smiled brightly. Bobby had to pry him out of her arms. After she held her other brother, she snuggled up against her mom and closed her eyes. Before she drifted off to sleep, she asked her mom, "What are their names mommy?"

It was then that they heard a commotion coming from outside the room and soon the room was filled with their family and friends. Liz finally asked, "Yeah, that's a very, very good question. What are their names Alex?"

Alex looked at Bobby and he nodded. They'd discussed what they were going to name their sons for months. Ever since they had found out that they were having twins and that they were going to be boys. It had taken a lot of compromise, but they had finally decided on two perfect names. Names that fit their sons perfectly.

Bobby picked up the twin that was born first and smiled at the group. He finally told them, "Alex, Evelyn and I would like you to meet our first son, Hayden Alexander Goren."

Their friends and family oohed at their sons name. Liz smiled and said, "That's perfect."

Alex smiled and Bobby handed the baby to her father. He then turned to their other son and picked him up. Then he said, "We would also like for you to meet our second son. His name is, Hunter Joshua Goren."

Liz looked at her brother in law and asked, "You didn't want him to have your middle name?"

Bobby shook his head, "No."

He then handed the baby to Liz. The people that were gathered stayed for awhile longer and then they cleared out of the room. Alex's dad picked up Evelyn and carried her out of the hospital room. She hadn't even moved when he picked her up. She was obviously exhausted.

It was then that the nurses came to get the babies, leaving Bobby and Alex alone. Bobby leaned down and kissed her softly. Then he whispered, "I love you. So, so much."

Alex closed her eyes and everything was right with her world. Her baby boys were absolutely perfect. The only negative in this situation was that she wouldn't be able to have any more children. She had started bleeding and the only way that it was able to be stopped was the perform a hysterectomy. However, she felt that their family was complete.

She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Secure in the knowledge that her babies made their lives complete...


End file.
